You're Beatiful
by Snow's Lady
Summary: Um dia livre,uma missão comum.Naruto revela seus sentimentos e sua conclusão.O que será que vai acontecer?Yaoi.Sasunaru.
1. Lindo?

Olá!...Aqui lhes deixo alguns avisos:

Bem...Isto é uma fic Yaoi, ou seja,relação garotoxgaroto...Ou seja,não venha dizer que eu não avisei...xP

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertençe...Se pertencesse...O Sasuke retornaria,ficaria com o Naruto...e...Não sei...Vou pensar...rsrs...

E...Alguns comentários em relação a fic serão colocados logo ao término desta...

**-XX-**

_Lá estava o sol,imponente,mostrando sua força a todos que o admiravam,aquecendo corações e iluminando as ruas.Tão perfeito,tão puro...Assim como a lua.A única diferença era que, se olhasse para a Lua,poderia admirá-la,de tantas formas,cheia,minguante,nova,crescente...Sempre diferente...Já o sol,quente,forte,na mesma forma e posição,não permitia-se ser olhado,preferia ficar no seu canto e deixar os outros quietos...Mesmo assim, ,entretia-se nas conversas alheias e incomodava aqueles que ousavam esquivar-se pelas sombras...E aí daquele que tentasse olhar.(1)_

-**Só um baka(2) mesmo, para tentar olhar...Você consegue perceber a força do sol,só com suave toque em sua pele**...-_Naruto resmungou._

-**Continuando...-**_Sakura fechou a cara_.-**Dizem que havia um amor entre o Sol e a Lua,mas embora se amassem,não aprendiam a lidar com os erros dos outros,e por castigo foram obrigados a separar-se e viverem admirando um ao outro de longe,chegando a quase não se verem,já que o Sol fazia seu trabalho enquanto a Lua dormia e vise-versa.-**_A garota_ _suspirou._

**-Hum...Que triste...-**_Naruto olhou para o céu._

**-È...Ai,tomara que não seja assim com o Sasuke-kun e comigo...-**_Sakura rumou a conversa para outro assunto repentinamente._

_Naruto assustou-se e levantou.Era estranho,sempre que chegava, encontrava-se com Sasuke e Sakura,mas hoje,apenas a garota havia comparecido._

**-Quem vai bater o recorde?kakashi-sensei ou Sasuke?Ou o Sasuke está querendo brincar de sensei ou os dois devem ter aprontado alguma**_**...-**__Naruto balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, levando em seguida um cascudo._

**-Ora,Sasuke deve ter os seus motivos...Ah,olha ele lá...-**_Berrou e correu em direção ao jovem que vinha andando calmamente._

_Naruto gemeu de desgosto ao perceber a garota praticamente jogando-se em cima de um Sasuke distraído.Este empurrou-a para longe.Sakura resmungou.Sasuke sorriu disfarçadamente.Narutou riu._

**-Ele parece um anjo...È lindo...-**_Naruto assustou-se._

_Você é lindo.Onde estava com a cabeça?Pensar nessas coisas em pleno local público,e se deixasse escapar?Quase "teve um filho" ao sentir seu Sensei atrás de si,cujo riu e inventou mais uma de suas desculpas._

**-ESTÁ MENTINDO!-**_Sakura e Naruto levantaram punho._

**-Dobe...-**_Sasuke suspirou._

**-Teme...-**_Retrucou um Naruto raivoso andando em direção à um Sasuke cínico.Ele poderia ver em seu rosto que estava longe,muito longe da órbita.Nem sequer se tocou ou perguntou se aquela indireta era realmente para ele,se estava falando com ele,e foi até o outro(3).Sasuke sorriu e saiu andando dando as costas para o loiro,que foi segurado com esforço por uma Sakura assustada._

_Ninguém percebeu.Só um Naruto extremamente vermelho.Sasuke havia piscado para ele?Havia fechado um de seu olhos e aberto em fração de segundos?Estava vendo coisas...Só podia ser isso...(4)_

_Conformou-se de que era apenas ilusão e seguiu seus companheiros.Gostava de Sasuke.Admirava-o.Era lindo,era um anjo,ele não podia negar.Mas,de uma coisa ele tinha certeza...Ele jamais poderia ficar com ele...Suspirou triste,mas sentiu algo "bater" em sua cabeça e berrou._

**-KAKASHI-SENSEI...QUAL É A MISSÃO DE HOJE?-**_E correu em direção ao seu tutor._

**-XX-**

Good...Oh Good...Oq acharam?Ahhh...Não me matem...O final não ficou legal,eu sei...T.T...Bem,foi só começinho...Prometo melhorar nas proximas...Ah,eu esqueci...Desculpe,não me apresentei...Estou com um nick extenso...O.o...Bem,eu sou a Jeh...Prazer...Eu meio q esqueci,mas durantes as histórias,ao lado do titulo,sempre colocaremos o nome de quem postou...Prometo naum fazer isso de novo...rsrs...

Explicações:

(1) Gente,não creio estar certa...Mas,sempre ouvi histórias parecidas...E nesta fic escrevi ao meu jeito...Todo o texto em relação ao Sol e a Lua,foi tirado da minha cabeça...Assim q,acho melhor pesquisarem para ver se é verdade e para não me matarem...

(2)Baka-Idiota

(3)Sabe como eh,o Sasuke não respeita nem o proprio Sensei...Eu acho...xP

(4)AHHHHHHH...Gomenasai...Ele não esta agindo como uma garotinha ou sei lá...Eu apenas coloquei para provocar o NARUTO...Dar algumas esperanças...

Obs:Tenho q parar de falar a frase "Não me matem"...Vicio estranho...oO

Agora,as reviews,por favor...

Se quiserem criticar,opinar,matar...Mande review...rsrs...


	2. Dia rotineiro?

_Hai!_

_**Disclaimer:**Acho q não preciso dizer...Preciso?!Oh droga...Bem,Naruto não me pertence...Mas,eu vou consegui-lo para mim...com lágrimas nos olhos_

_**Container:**Possui Yaoi,ou seja, relação/amor entre garotos...Se quiserem ler,a vontade...Senão...Pelo menos vc entrou...rsrs..._

_**Aviso:**Comentários a respeito do capitulo serão postos ao término deste._

**_Legendas: _**-Olá...- Narração...claro neh...

**-Olá...-** Fala dos Personagens

**-Olá...-**Onomatopéia de alguma ação do personagem.

-_Olá...-_Pensamento ou Flashback de algum personagem...Desculpe,não tive outra opção...xP

_**Boa leitura! **_

**Um dia Rotineiro?by Jessi-chan**

**-Merda...-**Tateou o móvel a procura do relógio,detestava admitir mas,aquele sonsinho conseguia tirá-lo do sério e principalmente quando era acordado cedo.Desistindo de procurar,levantou-se e agarrou o objeto com as duas mãos,estava prestes a soltar verbas quando a consciência voltou.Desde quando falava com relógios?E se não estivesse enganado...Não havia uma missão para cumprir?

Sentiu como se um balde de água gelada caísse sobre si.Estava atrasado.Contendo a vontade de atirar aquele maldito objeto que, embora irritante era de muito utilidade, na parede,colocou-o em sua posição inicial e levantou-se desesperado.

**-Poft-**

Estava tão cansado, que não sentiu sua pernas enrolarem no lençol,apenas percebeu,quando perdeu o equilíbrio e foi de cara ao chão.

**-Inacreditável...O Grande Uchiha Sasuke conseguiu ser vencido por um lençol...-**comentou sarcástico.Já estava atrasado,não adiantaria correr.Calmamente, retirou o tecido de seus pés e apoiando as mãos no chão impulsionou-se para levantar.

Já estava acostumado com aquele despertador, mas,por que sentia-se diferente em relação ao objeto neste dia.

_"Talvez, por que você pretendia dormir até mais tarde e por que estava tendo ótimos sonhos..."-_Bateu de leve na cabeça.Só faltava isso.Suspirou, durante a noite ficou pensando em várias coisas e acabou dormindo tarde, esqueceu-se completamente da missão e durante a melhor parte do sonho,um pequeno som deixou-o alerta.Talvez, por estar no mundo da lua,esqueceu de ajustar o relógio para despertá-lo na hora certa.

-xx-

_Arfavam sem parar,o cansaço tomava conta de seus corpos,e o suor era nítido.Naruto gemeu de dor.Sasuke andou até o loiro e sentou-se ao seu lado._

**-Dobe...Deveria parar de se esforçar tanto...Sabe que não vai conseguir_...-_**_Sasuke sorriu irônico._

**-Cale a boca...Teme...Não venha me dizer o que tenho ou devo deixar de fazer...Um dia serei um grande Hokage,e para isso tenho que me esforçar...Só assim poderei provar que sou forte,e fazer com que todos me respeitem!-**_Cruzou os braços emburrado._

_Sasuke suspirou e observou o loiro.Suas pernas e braços estavam machucados, possuindo muitos cortes,sendo que alguns destes ainda sangravam.Havia um corte atrás de sua cabeça, e por sua testa e boca escorria alguns filetes de sangue._

_Motivo?Naruto não se conformou por ter esgotado seu chakra e continuou seu treino,durante o pulo de uma árvore para outra,perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.Sasuke que estava por perto,segurou-o no ar,ficando por baixo,fazendo assim, com que a queda fosse "abafada"._

_-Você não é possuidor de sorte...Eu te salvei...Mesmo assim, você conseguiu sair mais ferido do que eu...-Sasuke ralou a perna direita e conseguiu fazer um pequeno corte no braço esquerdo._

**-Eu-Não-Pedi-Sua-Ajuda...-**_Naruto respondeu pausadamente_-**Poderia muito bem, ter me livrado da situação...Sozinho.**

**-Com certeza...Se,mesmo tendo minha ajuda,você saiu ferido...Imagine se eu tivesse deixado...-**_Sorriu Irônico._

**-ESCUTA!AGORA VAI ME ATORMENTAR COM ISTO?BASTAVA ME DEIXAR CAIR...EU NUNCA PEDI SUA AJUDA...SEMPRE FIZ TUDO...Sozinho...-**_Naruto havia se alterado e começou a berrar, mas proferiu sua ultima palavra baixinho._

**-O que?Naruto quer se acalmar...-**_Agarrou a mão deste.-_**O que você quer dizer com "sozinho"?...-**_Havia escutado._

**-Nada...Deixe-me em paz...-**_Bruscamente,puxou seu pulso dando as costas para um Sasuke perplexo._

**-NARUTO!-**_Sasuke perdeu a calma._

**-Por que...Por que quer saber?Isto não é de importância...Por que você se importa?Enquanto todos aqueles não procuram saber...Por que quer saber o sentido da palavra "sozinho"?Quando é o que todos fazem...Deixam-me sozinho...-**_Naruto suspirou._-**Merda...Onde estou com a cabeça...Contando essas coisas...Desde quando agimos assim?Desde quando agimos como se fôssemos amigos...?**

**-Naruto,você quer parar com isso...Você quer saber por que?Bem,eu vou lhe dizer_...-_**_Puxou o loiro para si colando suas testas._

_Naruto assustou-se e tentou andar para trás,mas Sasuke segurou-o pela cintura impedindo-o de se afastar._

**-Por que...-**_Suavemente roçou seus lábios aos do loiro._

**-Sasuke...-**_Naruto suspirou seu nome_-**PI,PI,PI...(1)**

-xx-

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos,realmente estava precisando de folga,sutilmente andou até seu armário retirando suas habituais roupas,deixou-as sobre a cama e foi tomar banho.Ao terminar, enrolou a toalha na cintura e pôs-se a escovar os dentes,às vezes mexendo no cabelo para ajeitá-lo.Em seguida,rumou em direção ao quando,vestiu suas roupas e pulou a janela.Não havia tempo para comer ou sair pela porta.

Caminhava pelas ruas chutando pequenas pedras,sua mente estava fora de órbita e a única coisa que tinha em mente era chegar ao campo de treinamento.Cansado acelerou o passo e começou a pular algumas árvores,sorriu ao ver o local próximo.

**-AI!-**Ouviu alguém gritar.Resmungou.Mal começava o dia,e ele já vinha com seus problemas de loucura.Pulou de uma árvore para o chão e passou a caminhar,percebeu quando Sakura sentiu sua presença e veio em sua direção.Ignorou-a e encarou Naruto,este estava com a feição contraída demonstrando estar bravo,sorriu e afastou um pouco a garota de si percebendo quando Naruto deu um pequeno riso.

**-Sakura,quer parar...?-**Encarou a garota e logo depois,desviou seu olhar para Naruto.Ergueu a sobrancelha.Estava louco?Num momento estava rindo,no outro queria estapear a própria cara...Segurou o riso quando seu tutor apareceu atrás do loiro...Definitivamente, estava distraído.

**-ESTA MENTINDO!...-**Viu quando Sakura e Naruto levantaram punho.Quando seu sensei iria falar a verdade...

**-Dobe...-**Pensou alto.(2)

Sentiu quando Naruto veio em sua direção retrucando seu xingamento.Estava neste mundo?Hum...Não.Sorriu cínico.Havia xingado seu sensei e quem retrucava era o loiro.Por que estava tão distraído?Sentiu uma repentina vontade de fazer uma maldade, e fez,querendendo provocar seu colega,piscou rapidamente e deu-lhe as costas sendo seguido de Kakashi e Sakura.Havia feito e não voltaria atrás.Mas,sentia-se estranhamente bem,por ter feito isso.

-**KAKASHI-SENSEI...QUAL É A MISSÃO DE HOJE?- **Fechou os olhos.O dia seria longo,muito longo.

Continua?

_Bem,aqui está mais um capitulo,como vcs pediram...Ufa...Consegui...Desculpe a demora para postar...Estava sem imaginação e sem tempo U.U...Ah!Tenho em mente,um 3º capitulo,mas,isso depende de vcs...Espero q estejam gostando..._

_Explicações:_

_(1)...Em minha mente,havia criado uma discussão plausível,mas oq eu mais detesto é ter boas idéias quando estou com a cabeça no travesseiro...Ou seja,quando fui escrever,meus planos haviam sido "apagados"...Espero q a discussão não tem ficado estranha ou sem sentido...Tentei,ao menos chegar perto..._

_(2)Realmente ,havia comentado sobre seu sensei,estava tão distraído q naum percebeu quando demonstrou a todos seu modo de pensar referente a kakashi...xP_

_Reviews:_

**mfm2885-**_Oie,quem bom q vc gostou...Viu,eu fiz uma continuação...rsrs...Espero q tenha gostado deste capitulo tbm..._

**Venus Noir-**_Uau,jura...Obrigada,isso realmente aumenta minha vontade de escrever mais e mais...Se realmente acontecesse no anime...sonhando acordada..._

**Hirees-**_Rsrsr...Não tem problema...U.U...Nháaa...Obrigada...Bem,como pedirão,eu fiz uma continuação...Eh,deu trabalho mas eu consigui arrumar...Okay,vou fazer o possivel para criar outras histórias mais emocionantes que esta...xP_

**Camis-**_Rsrsrs...Imagina...Bem,pretendia ser unico,mas não resisti aos pedidos...xP...Bem,extendi como vc pediu...E ainda tem o 3º se tudo der certo...E,bem...Vc viu ai neh...Oq o Sr.Sasuke aprontou...rsrs..._

**Anser Vulpecula-**_Pronto!Pronto...Tah ai a continuação...rsrs...Veja bem,oq o Sasuke aprontou...Ah,e obrigada._

**Lahkage-**_Que bom q gostou...Obrigada...tcharam 2° capitulo no ar...rsrs..._

Kya...Coments,sim?...


	3. Castigo?

_Yo!Finalmente!3º Capitulo...E se gostarem,ainda terá mais.Gostaria de agradecer a todos,que acompanharam os capitulos até agora,pelos conselhos,reviews,e etc,senão fosse por isso,essa história só iria ter,apenas um capitulo...(chora de emoção)...Ah,abaixo uma pequena brincadeira,eu sempre quis fazer,espero q gostem...-_

**Sasu: Kami,acelera logo o passo aí!Além de ser lerda,é chorona.**

**Naru: De quem você está falando,sasu-chan?**

**Jessi-chan: Quem você chamou de chorona,seu dobe,cabelo de pato...Sasu-chan...-ri feito louca**

**Sasu: Ora sua...!**

**Jessi-chan: Não se atreva!Eu te risco da história! -comenta maliciosa -E eu sei que você quer logo chegar naquelas cenas.**

**Sasu: ... -corado**

**Naru: Que cenas? -até o momento quieto,boiando.**

**Jessi-chan : Ah!Nada!Naruto-Kun, você quer ramen?**

**Naru: Sim!Vamos,vamos! -sai pulando sendo seguido por Jessi.**

**Sasu: Droga!Ela quase me pegou!- suspira e vai atrás.**

**Legandas: **_**-Olá- **(negrito e itálico)-falas_

_-Olá- (itálico e sublinhado) -Pensamentos._

_-_Olá- (esqueci o nome xP)- Narração.

**Avisos: **

**1)**_Yaoi,ou seja relação entre homens,eu já avisei mas é melhor previnir..._

**2) **_Já sabe,reviews e explicações,estarão ao término da história._

**_Boa leitura! _**

**Castigo?-By Jessi-chan**

A temperatura do sol estava intensa,e parecia que a cada minuto esquentaria mais e mais.Naruto jogou sua pá longe e sentou no chão na posição Lótus.

**_-Ei,Sakura...Uma boa hora para você contar a história do Sr. Sol,para nós...-_**Naruto comentou irônico.

**_-Ah,nem me fale...-_**Retrucou enquanto limpava o suor que escorria por sua testa.

**-_Sol?-_**Sasuke até o momento calado,resolveu perguntar.

**_-Eh!Uma linda história...-_**Sakura suspirou apaixonada.

Kakashi havia proposto aos três cuidarem de uma fazenda um pouco afastada da vila,teriam de cuidar do pasto,limpar e reparar as gramas,e talvez até,arrumar a casa por dentro e por fora.O dono do local precisou sair para cumprir alguns serviços,sendo assim,a fazenda estava vazia.

**_-Kakashi-sensei!...Você é mesmo um folgado!...-_**Naruto resmungou e fez beiço.

**_-Desta vez,tenho que concordar com você Naruto...Estamos aqui nos matando e ele fica lá,lendo aquele livrinho...E debaixo de uma sombra...-_**Caiu sentada no chão**_.-Desisto!Estou exausta..._**

**_-Não podemos parar agora...Não estamos nem na metade do caminho...-_**Sasuke agachou-se mantendo um joelho apoiado no chão e a outra perna dobrada,apoiou o braço esquerdo nesta e com a mão esquerda começou a gesticular.

**_-Diga por si só...Admita,você também está cansado...-_**Naruto encarou-o com o canto dos olhos.

**_-Não vou negar...Mas,se pararmos não vamos terminar isto nunca...-_**fez o mesmo para Naruto.

**_-Ahhh...Eu quero uma sombra,uma sombrinha...-_**Sakura delirou deitando-se no chão.

Naruto olhou para o céu,e como estivesse falando com ele,levantou-se repentinamente desenhando um sorriso malicioso em sua face.Fechou os olhos pensando,e abriu-os novamente.

**_-Eu realmente detesto quando você faz isso...Parece até,que foi possuído...-_**Sasuke,agora de pé,recolheu algumas pedrinhas do caminho e atirou-as,acertando sem querer,uma na cabeça de Naruto.

**_-Ei,teme...-_**esfregou o local**_.-Cara,ou você fez de propósito,ou errou a mira e esta precisando urgentemente usar óculos...-_**esbravejou sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer por sua testa.

**_-Hum...-_**lambeu os lábios ressecados**-_Eu fiz de propósito,não preciso usar óculos,ao contrário de você,que não conseguiu desviar de uma mera pedrinha,Dobe...-_**Sasuke "guardou" as mãos nos bolsos da calça_**.-**"Droga!por que,justo agora,isto tinha que acontecer...O sangue...Na testa..." _–Sasuke esfregou a própria cansado.

**_-Ei,vocês!Querem parar por um instante...Deste jeito minha cabeça vai explodir...-_**Sakura retrucou manhosa.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

**_-Olha!...Sei que não vão concordar...Como sempre...Mas, vou perguntar de qualquer jeito...-_**Naruto voltou a falar.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.Sakura,ainda deitada,abriu um de seus olhos,apenas para observá-lo.

**_-Que tal...Atormentarmos nosso "querido" sensei...-_**continuou.

Sakura levantou-se com uma cara confusa.Sasuke sorriu.

**_-Como?-_**perguntou a garota.

**_-Ele esta distraído...Podemos "fingir" que vamos pegar aquele livrinho...-_**Naruto sorriu vitorioso.

**_-Grande idéia...-Suspirou-Seu idiota!Ele é um Jounnin!... Está em maior nível do que nós três juntos!...Não podemos com ele!...-_**Sakura aproximou-se de Naruto dando um leve soco em sua cabeça.

**_-Eu não terminei...-_**Resmungou.Já era a 3ª vez que machucava(lê-se: machuvam a sua(1))a cabeça em um único dia.-**_Enquanto um de nós tenta distrair-lo,o outro faz o serviço..._**

_**-Ai,sua anta!...Já tentamos fazer isso...Já disse,quando tiver uma idéia brilhante,procure guardá-la para si mesmo...-**_A garotou voltou a sentar-se.

**_-Kakashi-sensei disse que deveríamos trabalhar em grupo,e isso significa nunca desistir...Vocês desistem muito fácil...Ótimo!Eu farei sozinho!Não preciso da ajuda de vocês, nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém...Sempre fiz tudo sozinho...Por que precisaria_ _agora?-_**E saiu batendo os pés.

_"Isso é persiguição! Por que isso agora?De novo não!..."-_Sasuke gemeu a contragosto.

Naruto caminhava calmamente em direção à árvore na qual seu sensei estava.Fórmulava e re-fórmulava o plano a cada passo.Estava decido,nunca havia precisado e nunca precisaria da ajuda de ninguém.

_**-Se liga!(2)Eu vou me tornar hokage algum dia...E um hokage não depende das pessoas...-**_Abaixou a cabeça.Mesmo assim,estava magoado.Só fazia aquilo para passar o tempo ao lado dos amigos,para fazerem alguma coisa juntos.E eles,nunca aceitavam.Sasuke negava, e Sakura ia pela escolha do outro.Riu consigo mesmo.Quando ia aprender que sempre esteve e sempre estaria sozinho.

Mirou o local onde seu sensei estava e parou,não podia aproximar-se muito,ou,seu tutor sentiria sua presença.

_**-Ótimo!Vou por meu plano em ação!Agora!(3)-**_E sumiu.

Kakashi estava lendo seu habitual livrinho,assim que não estava prestando a atenção ao seus alunos.Riu,e em seguida,fechou o caderno dando uma pequena pausa.Suspirou e olhou para frente,o dia estava belo,o céu estava numa tonalidade azul claro e sem vestígios de nuvens,e um suave aroma de grama impregnava o local.Preguiçosamente, seguiu com o olhar até o canto onde as "crianças" estavam.Sasuke estava de pé e andava de um lado para o outro pensativo,já Sakura estava "esparramada" no chão e demonstrava que não iria acordar cedo,enquanto Naruto...

_**-Cadê o Naruto?-**_Ajeitou-se na árvore para uma melhor visão.O loiro havia sumido_**.-Acho que vou dar uma pausa para eles.Onde foi que aquele garoto se meteu?Será que foi procurar ramen?Isso está cheirando confusão.**-_suspirou.Encostou-se na árvore novamente,dessa vez preparado,quando um barulho chamou sua atenção.Observou o local disfarçadamente,quando um corvo saiu voando acima de sua cabeça,pelo susto posicionou-se em defesa.

_**-Ah.-**_riu-_**Era só um corvo...-**_fechou os olhos.Novamente,outro som.Sentiu uma leve cóceguinha no nariz e abriu os olhos.A sua frente,uma pequena aranha-mas,de aparência horrenda-caminhava por seu nariz.Gemeu e estapeou seu próprio nariz,só parando quando percebeu que ela já havia sumido.(4)-_**Definitivamente,alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo,isso,provavelmente,é obra do Naruto.**_

_**-Disse meu nome!-**_Alguém berrou acima de sua cabeça.Naruto saltou em cima de seu sensei,cujo deu uma leve esquivada,fazendo com que seu aluno fosse de cara ao chão.

**_-Precisa de mais treinamento Naruto_.-**Assutou-se ao ver seu aluno sumir na fumaça_.-**Clones da Sombra?**_

**_-O que foi que você disse,Kakashi-sensei?-_**A suas costas,Naruto sorria balançando o pequeno livrinho.

Kakashi automaticamente agarrou Naruto,logo em seguida,deparando-se com um pequeno tronco.Escutou um riso.Ao pé da árvore,o garoto olhava para cima rindo,levantou o pequeno livro para mostrá-lo e saiu correndo.

_**-O que ele andou fazendo?-**_Pôs a mão na nuca.Logo após,suspirou e pulou da árvore indo atrás do loiro.

Sasuke estranhou ao ver a pequena confusão em cima da árvore.Naruto realmente tinha conseguido "vencer" o Kakashi?Fechou os olhos.

_**-Aquele é o Naruto!?-**_Sakura estava perplexa.

Sasuke abriu seus olhos,ao ouvir a garota,e deparou-se com um garoto loiro vindo em sua direção,este segurava um pequeno livro.

_**-Não pode ser!Aquele não é o Naruto!-**_Sasuke caminhou alguns passos para frente,para observar melhor.Não percebeu,mas acelerou seu passos a medida que se via perto da pessoa.Naruto percebendo tentou desviar e não conseguiu.Resultado:Os dois se "chocaram" um com o outro.Sasuke,sem querer,perdeu o equilíbrio caindo para trás,tentou segurar algo, e acabou trazendo o loiro junto consigo.Sakura virou-se assustada e corou com a cena.Sasuke estava caído no chão e Naruto estava por cima deste,não seria nada demais,senão fosse pelas mãos do moreno na cintura de Naruto e por este estar com a boca a poucos metros da boca do Sasuke.

**_-Naruto!Saia de cima do Sasuke!Ele é meu!Vamos,você tem 10 segundos!-_**Sakura se jogou em cima do loiro puxando-o pela gola da blusa.

Estavam tão distraídos que não sentirão a presença do sensei.Este aproveitando a situação,retirou o livrinho das mãos do Naruto,que sorriu constrangido.

**_-Não foi desta vez,Naruto.-_**guardou-o no bolso,observou a cômica cena pensativo_.-**Naruto,terei que lhe dar um castigo,por ter desobedecido minhas regras...**_

**_-Castigo?-_**Naruto sussurrou temeroso.

**_-O castigo será...-_**colocou a mão no queixo.-**_Sasuke!-_**olhou para o moreno.-**_Você e o Naruto vão passar a noite juntos!_**

**-_O QUE?-_**gritaram em uníssono.

Continua?Claro que sim...

--

_Então,o que acharam?Finalmente postei o 3° capitulo,estava sem idéias de como descrever cenas engraçadas sem "quebrar" a história.Tipo,começa de um jeito,puxado ao anime original e logo já muda de "universo",achei que seria mancada minha minha parte...Não,eu não nego "roubar" os personagens e fazer histórias diferentes,onde eles vivem em cidades grandes,tem carros e tudo,estou até pensando em fazer...Mas,uma história é uma história,outra é outra...Até acho q esse cap ficou sem sentido,não sei,depende de vocês...Inspiração?Hum,fui viajar,lá para o meio do mato no chacará do meu tio,foi até engraçado,deu vontade de brincar "de ninja" rsrs...E nisso,a inspiração veio atrás,começei a montar minhas situações na história e até que ficou legal,praticamente,algumas cenas serão oq ocorreu comigo,ou seja,as mais engraçadas...xP...Dos capitulos em diante._

_**Explicações:**_

**(1) È a verdade,Naruto não se machuca,ele apanha 3x seguidas:**

_1)Quando fala mal do Sasuke._

_2)Recebe uma pedrada na cabeça do Sasuke._

_3)Sakura bate nele achando que está falando mais uma de suas besteiras._

**(2)Se Liga!**

_Eu achei este jeito mais bonitinho.È original no mangá,ele sempre fala "Se liga",já no animê é "To certo",que eu achei q naum combinava com a cena.Iria colocar em japonês,mas prefiri deixar quieto,seria na realidade Dattebayo ou Tebbayo,não sei ao certo..."_

**(3)Plano Naruto:**

_Gente,eu sei que o plano ficou forçado,mas não tive outra idéia.E e__u sei que o Naruto não teria capacidade de pegar o livrinho,mas tbm não gosto de defini-lo como "burro"...Na minha opinião,ele é e sempre foi capaz de criar planos daoras..._

_**(4)Cena do Kakashi:**_

_Espero q não tenha ficado estranho.Tipo,Kakashi é um ninja-copia,muito famoso,acho q ele não iria agir assim.Eu fiz e até modifiquei a cenas algumas vezes,até dar um resultado bom,mesmo assim...Ainda acho q ficou estranho...rsrs...Aqui está uma das idéias q eu tive,e a continuação de onde para na história,mas,eu cortei achando que ficaria muito tosco:_

**olhou sua mão,e lá estava ela.-Droga!Eu estou morrendo de dor no nariz por tentar te matar,e aí está você!**

_Rsrs,seria depois que ele estapeia o nariz,ai ele sente algo andar nas mãos e encontra ela lá...Rindo dele...Malditas aranhas...ò.ó_

**_Reviews:_**

**Amanda O F: **_Prontinho! 3° Capitulo. _

**RockFighterGirl: **_Obrigada,aqui está um 3° cap,como você pediu..._

**Tsunade Uzumaki: **_3º na área.Sim sim,Sasuke é um safado,viu no que dá passar muito tempo com nosso loirinho...xP...Talvez ele tenha,pq o Sasuke vai querer entender,os sonhos e a realidade...E o Naruto pode até confiar nele o segredo...E se for para saber,apenas o Sasuke saberá.Não posso lhe dar a resposta quando ao capitulos,pq na realidade,era só um capitulo,mas,pelos pedidos resolvei fazer mais alguns,acho q serão no máximo 6 ou menos caps,então eles irão se acertar por aí..._

**Miyako N. : **_Otima e vc?Que bom q vc gostou...Espero q os proximos cap lhe agradem tbm...Jura!Eu realmente tentei fazer uma comédia,mas não pensei q fossem gostar,rsrs...Yeh!foi vencido! xP ...Definitivamente,não teve sorte,neh.rsrs._

**Camis: **_Oo...rsrs,tbm não gosto quando os sites "empacam",não tem problema.Nhá,obrigada! - Mas,que jeito do Sasuke?(lerda) e em relação ao sonho,ainda tem mais por vir...Muahauhauhaua...xP_

**uchiha ju: **_Yo!Postei!Espero que goste!Obrigada!_

**Lilavate: **_Temos que encarar!È um aparelho irritante,mas útil.Hum,que sonho...O.o...Eu passei pela mesma coisa,a única difença é que era um livro,meu tio havia me emprestado "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix",e eu queria levar para a escola para ler,mas minha mãe enfiou na minha cabeça que poderiam roubar.E ficou de uma tal forma q eu sonhei q haviam roubado,imagine neh,deserperada,andando pra lá e pra cá,ouvindo o barulho das páginas virando,e minhas colegas dizendo para esquecer,eu revidava chamando elas de loucas...xP...E quando eu finalmente encontrei,a voz do meu pai saiu do livro O.o...Rs,era ele me chamando pra levantar,(aula U.U).Em questão do despertador,eu não preciso,meu pai faz o trabalho xP,mas que ele me acorda nas melhores horas ah,isso ele acerta.Impressionante.Yeh,a gente as vezes faz a coisa sem pensar.E o naruto...ah.O sasuke teve um bom sonho,queria estar no lugar dele baba,que bom q gostou do sonho,obrigada! Kyaaaa,escrevi demais O.o.Bye._

**Hirees: **_Obrigada È,eu acho eles legais,por isso viciei U.U.Me desculpe por não ter seguido seu conselho neste cap,é por que eles estão cansados e precisam falar pausadamente ".Vou me lembrar na hora q descrever o Shika,hum,é mendoku (problemático) escrever sem os pontinhos,mas vc viu q eu fiz um esforcinho no final neh?rsrsrsr.Nhá,q bom,vou fazer com q os proximos fiquem ainda melhores q os outros. Yo! 3º chegou! rsrs.Bjus _

Quer me criticar?Review.ò.Ó

Quer dar conselhos ou sugestões?Review.

Quer apenas comentar?Review.xP

Bjinhos!


	4. A verdade?

_Yo!Minna!4º Capítulo!Saindo quentinho do forno,rsrs.Mals pela demora,faltou um pouco de imaginação,mas aos poucos fui acrescentando as coisas ...Espero que curtam este cap,e estou fazendo o possível para melhorar mais e mais,em cada um dos caps.Ah!Gostaria tbm,de agradecer a algumas amigas que fiz no decorrer da história ._

_Para a Camis:Por me fazer criar vergonha na cara e fazer um capitulo maiorzinho.(Eu acho q está grande Oo)_

_Para a Hirees:Por me alertar sobre os "...",é um péssimo hábito que eu tenho."_

_E a Tsunade Uzumacki:Por me dar idéias sobre alguns caps...xP_

_E para vcs:Por estarem lendo e fazendo com que eu queira escrever mais! rsrs._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto...Sasuke...Não são meus...-sente um balde de água fria na cabeça-Não!Não pode ser!-desmaia._

**Avisos: **_Yaoi,ou seja,amor entre meninos...-_

**Legendas: **_Bem,vcs sabem,não mudei...xP_

_Comentários!Após a fic!_

**_Boa leitura!_**

**A Verdade?-By Jessi-Chan**

_**-O QUE?!-**_gritaram em uníssono.

-_**Sim,vão passar a noite juntos.-**_Kakashi sorriu por detrás da máscara.

_**-Me deixe fora disso!-**_Sasuke bufou_**.-Não tenho nada a ver com a história!**_

**_-Mas,kakashi!-_**Dessa vez, foi Naruto.

_**-Sem mais!Mas,já para dentro!-**_apontou a casa-_**E você Sasuke,mesmo que não tenha nada à ver com a situação,é sem dúvida,o pior pesadelo do Naruto,assim que será uma ótima "companhia" para ele.E também,pode ser uma boa forma de vocês se entenderem.**_-riu.

Sakura observou a cena quieta.O que havia acontecido?Alguns minutos atrás,jurava ter visto os dois caídos no chão,sendo que Naruto estava por cima, com a boca quase colada a de Sasuke,e este estava segurando a cintura do Loiro.Não.Era alucinação.Estava tendo alucinações,era isso.Inquieta,colocou as mãos na cabeça e escorregou-as até o rosto,bagunçando seu cabelo e deixando algumas marcas vermelhas em sua face.

_**-Sakura,algum problema?-**_Kakashiu percebeu a movimentação da jovem e resolveu perguntar.

_**-Kakashi-sensei,mas por que?O Sasuke,ele...Ele não teve culpa!E é estranho dois meninos,no mesmo quarto,eu acho.-**_Sakura posicionou suas mãos em frente ao busto, em sinal de súplica.

_**-Eu sei,mas você também entende que os dois precisam aprender a respeitar a decisão um do outro,e você sabe que tanto um quanto o outro,se odeiam..-**_kakashi piscou para a garota.

_**-Sim.-**_Sakura abaixou a vista_.-"Droga!Eu sei que eles se odeiam,mas não havia outro castigo,eu não quero que o Sasuke fique com o Naruto,não!Mas,também...Vê-los ali,caídos no chão,um em cima do outro.Foi tão..."-_sentiu um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer por seu nariz,e tratou logo de limpar.

**-FlashBack-**

_-Aquele é o Naruto?!-Não,não conseguia acreditar.Ele havia dominado o tutor sozinho,como dissera.Piscou diversas vezes.-"Que sensação é essa?"Balançou a cabeça tentando apagar os pensamentos e voltou a mirá-lo,percebeu quando o moreno ao seu lado começou a andar,e acelerou o passo,logo em seguida.-"Ótimo!Os dois correndo em um campo florido,e quando estiverem perto vão se abraçar,geralmente,acontece assim nos filmes românticos...O que!Sakura sua idiota!O que está pensando?È o Sasuke,ele jamais faria isso!"-Engasgou-se ao ver a "pequena" colisão e tampo a boca contendo o grito.Foi tão forte,que jurou sentir a dor em si.Mirando os dois,sentiu a face arder,realmente,estava acontecendo,os filmes.Naruto estava em cima de Sasuke e este estava com as mãos na cintura do loiro.Gemeu de raiva.-"Não!Sasuke é meu!Não vou deixá-lo roubar de mim."-E correu em direção ao loiro,segurando-o pela gola,balançou o jovem para todos os lados mandando-o sair de cima do moreno,só parando ao perceber seu tutor chegando._

**-Fim do FlashBack-**

_**-Kyaaa...Namorados?-**_sua outra personalidade liberou a felicidade.

_**-Sakura,você realmente está bem?-**_A garota não percebeu,mas todos estavam observando-a e viram quando o sangue escorreu por seu nariz.

_**-Ah,sim,não foi nada!-**_Balançou as mãos frenéticamente.

Kakashi respirou fundo e voltou seu olhar ao dois garotos,levantou uma sobrancelha.Sasuke e Naruto sentindo-se alvo de mira,encaram seu tutor,este inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda,tendo uma melhor visão.Os dois garotos encaram-se.Sasuke foi o primeiro a perceber a situação em que se encontravam.

_**-Dobe!Saia de cima de mim!-**_Empurrou-o para longe.

_**-Se liga!Estressadinho!Bastava esperar?Eu ia me levantar.-**_Bateu na jaqueta eliminando o pó.

Na confusão com a garota,esqueceram-se da posição que estavam.Sakura virou a cara emburrada,e Kakashi suspirou.

_**-Sei...-**_Sasuke corou.- _"Que sensação era aquela?Por um momento,eu gostei de senti-lo perto de mim...Droga!Sasuke,o que você está pensando!..."_

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto percebeu e tentou desviar,não conseguindo.Sasuke fechou seus olhos sentindo algo colidir com seu corpo,ainda de olhos fechados tentou segurar-se e sentiu algo felpudo em sua mão,agarrou-o e puxou para si.Um leve "Uh" foi ouvido, seguido de um banque surdo.Sasuke e Naruto haviam caído no chão.Lentamente,abriu seus olhos e viu-se encarando um coro cabeludo de tonalidade loira,prendeu a respiração,e virou a cabeça para o lado sentindo um leve arrepio,quando o loiro ofegou em seu pescoço,corou,e por impulso colocou suas mãos sobre a cintura de Naruto.Confusão.Sua cabeça girava,uma parte de si queria mais e outra queria empurrá-lo para longe,livrá-lo do toque.A situação-que já estava constrangedora- tornou-se pior, quando sentiu o loiro ir para frente e para trás em cima de si.Sakura possuída pela raiva descontou no loiro.Escutou passos e,agradecendo mentalmente pela garota ter parado,olhou para cima,seu sensei encarava-o divertido,agachou-se ao seu lado e retirou o livro das mãos de Naruto,este riu constrangido._

**-Fim do FlashBack-**

Naruto chutou algumas pedras e deu as costas, caminhando em direção a mesma árvore que estava alguns minutos antes,atrás desta havia um pequeno morro onde parou para descansar.

_**-Por ele tem que ser mau-educado?Merda!Por culpa dele,não consegui pegar o livro!Ah,mas na próxima eu pego.-**_Naruto socou "levemente" o chão_**.-O pior de tudo,é que eu, não consigo realmente,ficar bravo com ele.-**_Suspirou e olhou para o céu.-_**Sasuke!O que está acontecendo comigo?**_

**-FlashBack-**

_"Consegui!Consegui!"-Esse era o pensamento de Naruto enquanto fugia de seu sensei,havia posto as mãos no livro e não soltaria-o tão cedo.Olhou para trás,seu sensei estava a poucos metros deste.Deu boas gargalhadas e acelerou o passo.Mas,como tudo o que é bom,dura pouco.Naruto sentiu-se observado e quando olhou para frente,viu um moreno de cabelos negros vindo em sua direção.-"Droga!Sasuke saia da frente!-Pensou.Abaixou a cabeça e tombou o corpo para o lado na tentativa de desviar.Não deu certo.Um dor intensa compenetrou seu corpo ao se chocar com o outro.Gemendo de dor,sentiu quando Sasuke puxou-o para si._

_Pronto.Alguns minutos depois estavam no chão.Naruto que havia fechado os olhos,abriu-os lentamente e viu Sasuke embaixo de si,corado,apoiou suas mãos uma em cada lado do corpo do Sasuke e tentou levantar,assustou-se quando este colocou as mãos em sua cintura._

_"Sasuke"-Suspirou o nome do amigo em pensamento.Não queria encará-lo, sabia que se o fizesse,acabaria talvez tendo atitudes precipitadas._

_Estava prestes a se levantar quando Sakura segurou-o pela gola e começou a balançá-lo para todo lado,corou quando percebeu a situação em que estava e imaginou o que Sasuke poderia estar pensando,até mesmo dele._

_"Sakura!Me solta!"-Tentou proferir,mas sentiu algo ser arrancado da sua mão e,quando olhou para cima,deparou-se com seu sensei,suspirou e sorriu envergonhado._

**-Fim do FlashBack-**

_**-Naruto!-**_Alguém bagunçou seus cabelos.

Naruto encarou a pessoa,e novamente se viu mirando seu tutor.

**_-O que foi?-_**perguntou emburrado.

**_-Vamos entrar.Já está anoitecendo.-_**Observou o céu que já estava numa tonalidade alaranjada.-_**Sabia que essa hora combina muito com você, Naruto?O laranja.**_

**_-Nunca parei para pensar nisso.-_**o garoto suspirou.

Houve um momento de silêncio.Kakashi passou a observar o menor.

**_-Kakashi-sensei,você por acaso,não gosta de mim?!-_**Naruto olhou para baixo.

**_-Por que isso?-_**O mais velho sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

**_-Eu só fiz uma brincadeira,não queria realmente ter feito isso...-_**suspirou-**_Mas,aí vem você,e me põe de castigo.O pior ainda.Por que não com a Sakura-chan?-_**suspirou apaixonado.

_**-Hum,você é espertinho,mas não comigo.Não posso deixar-lo dormir com uma garota,e de qualquer forma ela não iria querer.-**_Percebeu o estado do aluno e pôs a mão na cabeça deste pedindo desculpa-_**È a verdade.**_

**_-Eu sei...-_**suspirou.-**_A Sakura-chan,nunca vai gostar de mim.-_**olhou para o tutor-**_Não!Eu não me conformo!Não quero dormir com o Sasuke!_**

Kakashi riu.

**_-Não adianta reclamar,você vai ter que dormir com ele de qualquer jeito,ou prefere dormir comigo?-_**Sorriu brincalhão.

Naruto afastou-se.

**_-Assim como eu gosto da Sakura e do Sasuke,eu também gosto de você.Não é apenas uma relação de sensei e aluno.Vocês são meus companheiros,amigos,e ás vezes,eu me sinto como se fosse um pai ou um irmão mais velho de vocês.-_**Kakashi continuou.

**_-Sensei!-_**Naruto chamou de repente-**_Sabe,eu também gosto de você.-_**riu envergonhado.-_**Posso fazer uma coisa?-**_aproximou-se devagar.

**_-O que pretende?-_**Kakashi mirou-o pelo canto dos olhos.

**_-Isso!-_**Naruto jogou-se em cima de Kakashi abraçando-o,este assustou-se no começo,mas logo retribuiu.Permaneceram alguns segundos assim,até que Naruto se soltou**_.-Só queria saber como era!-_**sorriu constrangido.

**_-Agora já sabe.-_**piscou-**_Mas,isso não vai livrá-lo do castigo._**

**_-Ah!Achei que ia dar certo!-_**mentiu dando as costas**_.-Kakashi-sensei...-_**repetiu ainda de costas.-**_Obrigado,por tudo!-_**E saiu correndo.

**_-Obrigado pelo quê,Naruto?-_**Kakashi comentou para si,sorrindo brincalhão**_.-Esses garotos!_**

**-FlashBack-**

_Desceu da árvore e pôs-se a correr atrás do loiro,se fosse um livro normal,talvez deixassem os outros lerem,mas continha pequenas situações que talvez,não fariam bem para a saúde daqueles três.Avistou o loiro correndo em direção ao grupo e percebeu quando o Uchiha passou a vir na direção do mesmo._

_"Isso não vai ser bom!"-Pensou.E em seguida suspirou vendo os dois se chocarem,caindo logo em depois no chão.Fechou os olhos e passou a caminhar.Quando abriu-os novamente,deparou-se com um Sasuke segurando a cintura de Naruto,este possuía uma expressão indescritível,e Sakura,logo depois,jogou-se em cima de Naruto mandando-o sair de lá._

_"Cômico"-Riu.Percebeu quando os alunos sentiram sua presença.Sakura tratou de soltar o loiro.Sasuke virou a cara envergonhado,e Naruto riu, também envergonhado.Agachou-se,retirou o livro da mão do loiro e colocou-o em seu bolso._

_-Não foi desta vez,Naruto!-brincou.-"Acho que ele merece um castigo."-encarou o céu.-"Isso vai ser interessante."_

**-Fim do FlashBack-**

Observando o última raio de sol sumir,dando espaço à uma escuridão,levantou-se,bateu na roupa retirando o pó,logo em seguida,partiu em direção a casa.

_Continua?To be continued?Hum...Não sei...xP_

_Pronto!Chegamos ao ponto que as coisas vão começar a melhorar.Eu espero.Então?Gostaram do Cap?Acho q hoje não precisarei colocar explicações sobre ele.Qualquer dúvida,mande uma review,responderei com prazer _

**Publicidade:**

_Bem,para passar o tempo,quando estava sem idéias sobre a "You"re Beautiful",resolvi fazer outra história.Desta vez,o personagem principal é o Deidara (Deida-chan) rsrs,e mostra como uma pessoa-da Akatsuki-pode se portar sem a presença dos outros.Uma comédia assustadora,espero que gostem,e claro mande reviews xP._

/s/4289009/1/

**Pequena Saga-Sasuke e Sakura-**

_Eu não coloquei essas partes na história,pq talvez vcs não iriam gostar e tbm "quebraria" a brincadeira.Deixo aqui,para vcs verem como seria "._

_Está cena ocorre quando Sakura tenta tirar o Naruto de cima do Sasuke.Aqui eu iria colocar o que a garota realmente pensou naquela situação xP._

**"Tal movimento,de fazer-lo ir para frente e para trás,fez com que parecesse outra coisa,rapidamente conteve-se e suspirou aliviada ao ver seu tutor chegar."**

_Ficou meio,forçada a cena.Eu acho._

_O Sasuke tbm seria um pervetido.Imagine-se com um garoto em cima de si,foi o que Sasuke pensou._

**"Queria sair de lá, ou não mediria seus atos"**

_Bem,eu acabei não colocando essas cenas.Talvez vcs gostassem ou não,isso depende de vcs.Gostaria de saber suas opiniões ._

**Reviews respondidas:**

**Camis:** _Rsrs,que bom.Sabe,eu tbm fico "ow" quando vc atualiza sua fic rsrs.Calor,lábios ressecados,ainda vai ter mais pela frente,tente se segurar aí,rsrs.Kakashi mandou avisar que não foi nd xP.È,a Sakura sempre atrapalha,fazer o que né.Bem,eu realizei seu desejo,viu o que "realmente" pensaram rsrs.Prometo fazer-los maiores,é a falta de imaginação U.U._

**Tsunade Uzumaki: **_Viu.Ele não é "bobo" como dizem.Uma coisa que admiro nele,é que quando ele quer,ele consegue._

_-Foi um prazer!-Kakashi sorri malicioso._

_A Sakura definitivamente teve um treco,só não desmaiou por milagre.Vou fazer o possivel para que a nossa "querida" Kyuubi apareça na fic.Viu,eu coloquei o que cada um pensou._

**Tia Juh Thereza: **_Obrigada.Postei,só que não é desta vez,espere mais um pouquinho e verá o que eles vão aprontar.rsrs._

**RockFighterGirl:**_ Obrigada.Cada um com seu hábito,e como eu prometi,aqui está o 4°.E mais um vez,brigadu!_

**mfm2885: **_Obrigada pelo conselho.Desculpe pelo meu português.Yep,tropeçou,uhu!È o mesmo dia,a única diferença é que relata o que o Sasuke fez antes de ir para o campo de treino se encontrar com os outros.Ainda bem q eu tirei,rsrs.È,o Kakashi sabe como atormentar as pessoas.E eles irão,muito!rsrs!_

**Lilavate: **_Né!Cada sonho doido!Eu nunca sonhei de ser atacada,mas sonhei que estava em Hogwarts,via os dementadores e namorava o Harry Potter.(suspira)Meu pai me chama uma ou duas vezes,é estranho,eu tenho o sono pesado,mas é alguns segundos para eu acordar quando alguém me chama.Pois é.Se quiser,eu te ajudo.rsrs.Falta de imaginação é horrivel.U.U_

**Lucy-san-ventinho: **_O que vc faria sem mim?rsrs.Preciso lhe dar umas aulinhas de inglês.Espero q esteja gostando,e continue lendo hein!xP_

**uchiha ju:**_ Sim!Sim,juntinhos!Kakashi agradeçe._

**Miyako N.: **_Eu sei como é.Meu "sensei" mandava a gente correr em volta da quadra por bastante tempo,nem lembro mais U.U,enquanto ele ficava vendo a lista de chamada sentado.Obrigado.Hum,muitas coisas.-sorri maliciosa-_

_Reviews?Por favor...(faz carinha de coitada)_

_Bjinhos!_


	5. Visitas?

_Good!Eu não acredito!Eu consegui!(pula feliz)Na área 5° capítulo,e beem longo!rsrsrs...Estou muito feliz por estar progredindo na história e muito feliz por vcs estarem lendo,ou seja,me incentiva a escrever mais! Acho q eu já disse isso...(põe a mão no queixo pensativa).Depois de semanas e semanas de trabalho duro...-Mentira-Ahn?Quem disse isso?(medo de fantasmas)Rs,quer dizer não foram semanas,mas alguns dias e,não parei de até ter boas idéias...xP_

_Dedido este capitulo à:_

_Hirees:Por seus umas das primeiras amigas do site,e por ter atualizado a história dela...xP_

_Camis:Por me ajudar com algumas palavras desconhecidas,e tbm por ser minha miguxa _

_Tsunade Uzumacki:Por adorar a Kiubby ,por dar idéias,e por ser minha amiga.Ps:Espero q goste desse cap! -_

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto,você é meu,meu!(sonha enquanto abraça um ursinho de pelúcia)_

_**Aviso: **Conteúdo Yaoi,ou seja,relação entre homens...Coisinha bem fofa...xP_

**Legendas: **Letra padrão-Narração.

**_Negrito com Itálico- Falas._**

_Itálico- Pensamentos._

_Itálico sublinhado- Falas da..._

**Negrito sublinhado- História ou conto.**

**_Boa Leitura!_**

...

**_Visitas?-By Jessi-Chan_**

**_-Chega!Chega de histórias de terror!-_**Sakura sentiu seus cabelos levantarem arrepiados.

**_-Para,Sakura!È divertido ficar ouvindo histórias assim!-_**Naruto riu.

**_-Só se for para você!Ei,Sasuke-kun,não é verdade,essas histórias são horríveis!-_**Sakura disfarçadamente aproximou-se do moreno e agarrou seu braço direito.

_**-Pouco me importa.-**_desvencilhou-se da garota e afastou-se um pouco.

Sakura suspirou.Naruto fechou os olhos.Sasuke voltou a ficar quieto.Kakashi riu.

**_-Quem quer contar uma agora?-_**olhou para seus alunos.

Já era 9:30 Pm.Kakashi e seus alunos encontravam-se na sala de estar da fazenda, haviam terminado de jantar e estavam repousando antes de se acolherem.Sem nada para fazer,escolheram contar histórias de terror.Sakura primeiramente negou, mas sem alternativas-quando viu Sasuke interessado na brincadeira-acabou concordando.

**_-EU!EU CONTO!-_**Naruto ergueu os braços tentando chamar atenção.

**_-Muito bem,pode começar,Naruto.-_**Kakashi ajeitou-se pronto para ouvir outra história.

No decorrer da história,as diversas reações e caretas eram as mais engraçadas.Sakura gritou,fazendo com que Sasuke pulasse para trás assustado,enquanto Kakashi-com um dos olhos bem abertos-engasgou-se com a própria saliva.

**_-"Nunca mais ouvirão falar deles.Alguns dizem que hoje,que o vampiro e sua amada esposa vagam por aí,tentando se acostumar com os hábitos humanos,e outros dizem que eles apenas esperam,nas sombras dos becos,a encarnação do herdeiro,para mais um vez,reinar sobre os humanos."(1)-_**Naruto ao término da história,movimentou suas mãos suavemente enquanto punha uma expressão tenebrosa,Sakura engoliu seco e irritada,deu-lhe um soco.

**_-Ai!Sakura-chan!-_**Naruto gemeu passando a mão na cabeça.

**_-Isso!È para aprender a não assustar uma dama indefesa!-_**cruzou os braços.

**_-Dama indefesa?Sei...!Depois diz que ser que uma grande ninja!-_**resmungou.

**_-O que foi que disse?!-_**Sakura fingiu avançar sobre o loiro.

**_-Nada!Nada!-_**Movimentou as mãos, assustado.

**_-Ora!Vejo que o Dobe,não é tão burro assim.-_**Sasuke sorriu irônico.

**_-Teme!Eu sei ler,para sua informação,gosto muito de ler,ao contrário de você que não tem cultura!-_**Mostrou a língua em um ato infantil.

**_-Cultura?Você lendo?Vou fingir que acredito.-_**riu sarcástico.

**_-Seu...-_**Naruto levantou-se pronto para brigar.

**_-Chega!Os dois para cima!Está na hora de dormir.-_**Kakashi levantou-se também.

**_-Viu,Naruto!Culpa sua!Agora vamos ter que dormir cedo!-_**Sakura na realidade,estava brava por saber que em poucos minutos seria separada de seu amado Sasuke,e que este dormiria com outro garoto.

**_-Minha?!Sakura-chan!-_**Naruto andou manhoso até garota de cabelos rosas.

**_-Não!Nem tente se aproximar!-_**Tentou se afastar e sentiu quando o outro pegou em sua mão carinhosamente.

**_-Naruto!-_**Sakura corada e ao mesmo tempo irritada,tentou novamente bater no garoto,mas surpreendeu-se quando viu sua própria mão fixada no ar.O loiro havia parado o ataque.

**_-Sakura!Não faça isso!-_**Sua voz saiu rouca,e com um rápida olhada,soltou o braço da garota e saiu andando.

Sakura tragou saliva.- _"Seus olhos... Estavam vermelhos?" _-Pensou temerosa.Logo em seguida,encarou os dois rapazes que haviam ficado na sala.Suas expressões eram de surpresa.

-xx-

**_-Droga!Eu não deveria ter feito isso.-_**Naruto pensava enquanto subia as escadas.

No final desta, virou-se para o corredor direito e seguiu até o final,parando em frente a última porta.Aquele seria seu quarto.Encarou o corredor pelo qual havia passado,ao lado esquerdo da sua porta havia outra,e atrás de si havia mais um porta_-"Provavelmente o banheiro"-_Pensou.E assim,seguidamente.Embora fosse uma fazenda, de fato era bela e aconchegante.Suspirou e entrou.

No centro do quarto havia uma cama de casal,de frente para esta havia um grande armário e ao lado esquerdo da mesma havia uma grande janela,que possuía embaixo de si um pequeno sofá de dois lugares.

**_-Òtimo!Uma cama de casal!Agora entendo por que Kakashi escolheu este quarto!-_**Bufou.

_-Ei moleque!-_Uma voz preencheu o local.

-**_Ahn!Quem está aí?-_**Naruto virou-se em posição de defesa.

_-Idiota!Quem mais seria?!-_ouviu-se uma risada.

**_-Ah...È você Kyuubi!-_**Naruto sentou-se no sofá,entediado.

_-Nossa!Que modos são esses?Não se deve tratar um convidado desse jeito!-_riu sarcástica.

**_-Desde quando você é convidada?!-_**Sentado no pequeno sofá,debruçou-se sobre a janela e pô-se a observar as estrelas.

_-Eu,pelo menos achei que era!-_riu-_De qualquer forma, pensei que estaria mais animado em relação a minha presença, mas não foi o que eu vi, agora a pouco._

**_-Kyuubi,não enche! –_**Naruto fechou os olhos,irritado.

_-Hum,vejo que o seu humor está a flor da pele hoje,não?Por que está tão irritado?_

**_-Preciso dizer?São eles!Sempre que algo acontece, é culpa minha!Eu admito que às vezes erro, mas nem sempre sou eu!-_**suspirou.

_-Você sabe que sempre foi,é, e sempre será assim,as pessoas mesmo sem motivo,irão jogar a culpa em você.-_Sua voz estava doce?

**_-Por favor,não me lembre disso!Posso,pelo menos essa noite,esquecer isso?-_**bufou.

_-Claro, à vontade!Mas,você gosta mesmo daquela rosada?-_Um tom de curiosidade era nítido na frase.

**_-Kyuubi!De novo com esse papo?Já disse que não estou afim de conversar sobre isso.E também,é muito estranho conversar com alguém que destruiu metade da minha aldeia,como posso falar com você sobre essas coisas.?-_**O loiro olhou para o lado,como se a raposa realmente estivesse ali.

_- Acredite,você não vai querer saber como eu sei essas coisas!Um detalhe,quem cala consente!E você disse que não queria conversar sobre os seus problemas com os outros,e não sobre os problemas com a Sakura! -_fingiu-se desentendida.

**_-Desisto!E, eu realmente não sei o que sinto,não consigo mais entender o que estou sentindo.-_**sorriu triste admirando o céu.-**_Talvez eu já não goste dela como antes, acho que eu nunca aparentemente gostei,devo ter confundido gostar com gostar de irmã.-_**fechou os olhos sentindo a leve brisa balançar seus cabelos.

_-E de quem você gosta agora?(2)-_A raposa estava com ciúmes?

_**-Eu...-**_Naruto abriu os olhos perplexo.-**_Eu,tenho um palpite.-_**voltou a sorrir.

_-Quem?-_novamente a curiosidade.

**_-...Sa...-_**Escutou a porta abrir, parou de falar, mas preferiu continuar na mesma posição.

**_-Com quem está conversando, dobe?-_**Sasuke adentrou o quarto com as mãos nos bolsos.

**_-Não que isso seja da sua conta,mas para sua informação,estou conversando com...-_**olhou para trás observando o moreno chegar perto,e engoliu seco.-**_Com ninguém...-_**Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha-**_Só estou pensando._**

**_-Acho que deveria perder esse estranho costume,ou vão achar que está louco.-_**Sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

**_-E desde quando, eu me importo com o que os outros pensam?Desde quando as pessoas se importam com o que eu faço?-_**Voltou a olhar para a grande imensidão azul escuro.

_"Até quando essas coincidências vão acontecer?"-_Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo.

-**_Cama de casal?-_**perguntou ao loiro.**_-Kakashi realmente sabe, como acabar com o dia de uma pessoa.-_**respirou fundo.

**_-Não é tão mal.-_**Quando percebeu o que tinha falado, envergonhado, tentou corrigir.-**_Quer dizer, podemos resolver um problema, é só colocar algo entre a gente ou então, alguém dorme no sofá e outro na cama._**

**_-Sei.Simples e fácil.-_**revirou os olhos.-**_Naruto?-_**observou o colega cujo deu um leve resmungo em resposta.-**_Por que agiu estranho aquela hora?_**

**_-Não foi nada,só estou com sono.-_**fingiu bocejar.

**_-Claro...-_**fechou os olhos**_.-Conta outra.Se realmente estivesse com sono, já estaria dormindo.-_**Viu que o loiro não estava prestando a devida atenção na conversa e, frustrado segurou seu pulso,forçando-o a olhar nos seus olhos.-**_Olhe para mim, quando estou falando com você.-_**apertou com mais força.

**_-Sasuke!Me larga!-_**Empurrou o colega para longe.

Sasuke tentou se recompor e assustou-se quando uma mão segurou fortemente seu pescoço suspendendo-o no ar,engoliu seco e olhou para baixo,Naruto sorria maldosamente,seus olhos,de azul passaram à um vermelho intenso,suas linhas no rosto estavam mais escuras e seus caninos haviam aumentado de tamanho, dando-lhe um aspecto selvagem.O loiro empurrou-o até encostá-lo na parede.

**_-Naruto...-_**Sentiu quando as unhas afiadas de Naruto contornaram seu pescoço.

_-O que foi?Por que está com medo,Sasuke?-_sua voz saia rouca.

**_-Naruto!Solte-me!Agora!-_**Sasuke tentou chutar-lo,mas o colega com a mão livre segurou suas pernas prensando-as na parede.

_-Relaxe!Por que a pressa!A noite é uma criança.-_riu lambendo a bochecha do moreno_.-E antes que eu esqueça, o Naruto não está mais aqui._

**_-Como assim?!-_**Estava atordoado.

_-Tecnicamente,por algumas horinhas,ele não estará por aqui.-_Sorriu malicioso.

**_-Naruto!Pare de brincar e me ponha no chão!-_**Sasuke voltou a mexer as pernas,sem alternativa,ativou seu sharigan.

_-Tolinho!Isso não vai funcionar comigo!-_aproximou-se do moreno de certa forma que, fizesse com que seus lábios ficassem a centímetros de distância.-_Quer ir para o chão?Então, aqui está!-_soltou o moreno que acabou caindo sentado no chão.O loiro não se importou,apenas deu as costas e andou até a cama do quarto,sentando-se logo após.

Sasuke grunhiu de dor e olhou para o tal "colega", com o Sharingan ativado conseguir ver uma grande onda de chakra circulando-o.

**_-Na-ru-to...-_**fechou os olhos,e sentiu quando o loiro virou-se para encará-lo.-_**O que fez com ele?**_

_-Eu?Nada.Ele apenas foi tirar uma soneca.-_gargalhou.

**_-Seu...-_**Abriu apenas um dos olhos.

_-Vamos,vamos...Não fique zangado,seu "namoradinho" vai voltar,não se preocupe_.-"Naruto" ajoelhou-se em frente ao moreno e passou acariciar-lhe o rosto.

**_-Ele não é meu namorado!-_**bruscamente retirou a mão de seu rosto, enojado.

_-Que belo tratamento.Se não é por algo mais,pelo menos achei que gostasse de mim como amigo.-_fingiu uma cara triste.

**_-Eu gosto do Naruto,o meu companheiro de missões,não você,seja lá o que for.-_**riu sarcástico.

_-Você é muito corajoso,garotinho, eu admito.-_Sorriu

**_-Não sou um garotinho.-_**sorriu de volta**_.-Agora diga!Quem é você e o que fez com o Naruto?-_**sua expressão tornou-se séria.

_-Já disse,não fiz nada.O Naruto apenas...Hum,como se diz,ah,sim,ele apenas deu uma saidinha,logo, logo ele volta.-_Suspirou entediada_.-E quem sou eu?Acho que isso é ,um assunto que você deve tratar com o Naruto.-_Observou o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha.

**_-Você me convenceu.Mas,o que está fazendo aqui?-_**encarou a porta certificando-se de que ninguém entraria.

_-Queria conversar, estava começando a ficar entediada dentro daquela jaula, no escuro.-_Levantou-se e se jogou na cama,respirou fundo.

**_-E por que não conversa com o Naruto?-_**Sasuke perguntou curioso_.-Jaula?-_pensou.

_-Ele não vai com a minha cara,e hoje também não estava de bom-humor.-_Encarou o teto.

**_-Bom-humor?Por que?-_**Sasuke se levantou e cautelosamente aproximou-se da cama.

_-Ora,vocês,é claro!-_continuou a olhar para o teto.

**_-Eu?!_**

_-Sim.Já parou para pensar que a sua atitude,do seu sensei e da Sakura, podem mesmo que sem intenção,machucá-lo profundamente?-_Sasuke permaneceu quieto.-_Sim,o Naruto não gosta de admitir,por isso usa aquela máscara._

**_-Máscara?-_**Sasuke estava confuso.

_-Por que você acha que ele passa o dia inteiro sorrindo e fingindo-se de idiota,apenas para se esconder,fingir que está bem,fingir que não está sofrendo.-_voltou a fechar os olhos.-_Você provavelmente já ouviu falar da história do Naruto,sem pais,sem amigos,é desprezado pela vila.-_Sasuke sentiu como se um balde da água caísse sobre sua cabeça,já ouvira falar,mas nunca realmente,chegou a pensar que fosse verdade.

**_-Como você sabe disso?Por que o desprezo?-_**Sasuke sentou-se na cama impaciente.Naruto observou seu movimento e se levantou,olhando o moreno nos olhos.

_-Por que eu conheço-o melhor do que ninguém,eu sempre sei o que ele está sentindo,pensando,isso quando estou "conectada" à ele,senão,estou apenas dormindo.E o desprezo, bem, é minha culpa, só posso dizer isso._

**_-Espere!Quer dizer,como o Naruto está agora?-_**Sasuke fechou os punhos nervoso.

_-Por que quer saber?-_Sorriu para o moreno,não obtendo resposta,resolveu falar assim mesmo_.-Está confuso,triste...-_Sasuke abaixou a cabeça_.-Está assim,por não saber de quem realmente gosta...Agora,não me pergunte mais.-_E com um leve suspiro,o quarto voltou ao silencio.Naruto levantou a cabeça levemente e assustou-se com a aproximação do moreno,quando foi que sentou-se na cama, e quando foi que o moreno aproximou-se a ponto de passar a impressão de queria beijá-lo.Sasuke observou-o,agora com os olhos azuis,Naruto admirava-o assustado e extremamente vermelho.

_"Kyuubi!"-_Naruto bufou em pensamento.

**_-Ei Dobe!O que está fazendo?-_**Sasuke sorriu.

**_-Eu?Quer dizer,eu deveria fazer está pergunta!-_**Naruto afastou-se.-_Sasuke,sorrindo?!-_assustou-se.

**_-Admita.-_**o moreno riu cínico**_-Você queria me beijar,não é?!-_**encarou o loiro nos olhos.

**_-E-eu,eu n-nunca,ja-jamais!-_**Corou.

**_-È?Então por que está vermelho e gaguejando?-_**Aproximou-se do loiro propositalmente.

**_-Sa-Sasuke...-_**Naruto suspirou**_.-...Me deixe em paz!-_**deu as costas.

Permanecem em silêncio por alguns minutos.Sasuke imaginava o que falar ao loiro.E Naruto,constrangido,pensava em alguma forma de conversar com o amigo.Até que o moreno não suportou aquele silêncio e resolveu se pronunciar.

**_-Naruto...-_**suspirou-**_O que aconteceu?_**

Naruto desde o principio, sabia que o moreno ia perguntar, mesmo assim não estava pronto para se pronunciar,apenas abaixou a cabeça encarando o lençol branco.

**_-Naruto.Olhe para mim.-_**Suavemente puxou o pulso do loiro,sabia que a situação era delicada,por isso estava fazendo o extremo para ser educado.Não queria admitir mas o silêncio do colega estava incomodando-o,coisa que o impressionou.Mas,Naruto não era daquele tipo,na verdade,o loiro não conseguia ficar mais que cinco minutos calado,e mesmo que não fosse o culpado,começava a berrar desesperado pedindo desculpas e suplicando para que voltassem a se falar.Não que tivesse feito isso consigo,mas tinha visto-o fazendo com os colegas,Sakura, e até mesmo o Kakashi-sensei,o mais velho apenas sorria e bagunçava os loiros cabelos do aluno.

Naruto não disse nada,apenas virou-se calmamente ficando de frente ao moreno,e permaneceu de cabeça baixa.Sasuke fechou os olhos.

_"Calma, paciência."-_contou até 10 mentalmente e abriu os olhos,deparando-se com um par de olhos azuis encarando-o com grande curiosidade.Naruto corou,vendo o amigo abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

**_-Naruto,o que aconteceu agora à pouco...Me explique.-_**Insistiu e viu o loiro olhar para o lado,engoliu seco e castigando-se mentalmente,suavemente com a ponta dos dedos,segurou o queixo do colega e levantou-o.Naruto arregalou os olhos com o ato.

**_-Sasuke,eu...-_**Naruto respirou fundo,sua expressão era de tristeza**_.-Eu realmente não quero comentar sobre isso._**

_-"Você é um idiota,Sasuke"-_pensou**_.-Por favor(3)-_**engoliu seco.Naruto estava chocado,o que a kyuubi havia feito ao seu amigo,definitivamente não fez bem a saúde dele.

**_-Eu...-_**engoliu seco**_.-Na verdade,não era eu,que estava aqui à poucos minutos,era a...-_**admirou os negros olhos do colega.-**_Kyuubi...-_**sussurrou.

**_-O que?-_**Sasuke aproximou-se do colega.

**_-Kyuubi...-_**sussurrou novamente.

**_-Naruto,fala mais alto!-_**Sasuke,insistiu.

**_-KYUUBI!-_**berrou,e em seguida pôs a mão na boca.

**_-O QUE?-_**Sasuke caiu da cama fazendo com que um banque surdo fosse ouvido**_.-De novo não...-_**massageou o local dolorido.Naruto riu.Sasuke encarou-o assustado.

**_-Sasuke!-_**Naruto tentou aproximar-se,mas o moreno se afastou repentinamente.

O loiro congelou.Por que?Por que o moreno estava agindo daquela forma?Arrependeu-se até o último fio de cabelo por ter contado, não suportava mais,era assim que todos o tratavam,com desprezo e medo e,agora recebia o mesmo do colega.Resmungou baixinho e engatinhou até o outro lado da cama,ficando novamente de costas para o amigo.

**_-Você sabe,não é?A doze anos atrás,a aldeia foi atacada por uma gigante raposa de nove caudas,por causa disso muitas pessoas morreram,muitas famílias foram destruídas...-_**O loiro olhou para as próprias mãos.-**_Não viram outra opção,senão selarem ela,e escolheram justo eu,para fazer o serviço.-_**fechou os olhos com força**_.-Eu,nunca quis isso,eu nunca pedi uma vida assim,sempre quis ser uma pessoa normal,e ter pais que me amassem,mas nunca tive,ao contrário,só me desprezaram.Acho que a única pessoa que realmente me amou,foi o Iruka-sensei,por que mesmo após a trágica morte dos seus pais,ele nunca me culpou.-_**Sasuke percebeu que o colega esfregou o pulso no rosto.Estava chorando?(4)

Diabos!Estava tudo tão bem,de repente,aparece um ser estranho ,depois as inquestionáveis perguntas e por fim,um certo loiro magoado.Sasuke coçou a cabeça,não tinha palavras ou atitudes,estava envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo arrependido.E o pior,seu orgulho impedia-o de ter qualquer ação,um Uchiha jamais se desculparia,jamais se rebaixaria a tal ato,eram os outros que deviam curvar-se aos seus pés implorando por seu perdão.Limpando o suor que escorria por sua testa,o moreno mandou o seu orgulho para um local não muito agradável,e sem ser notado engatinhou sobre a cama,até ficar numa distância mínima com o loiro.

Naruto sentiu a cama afundar e balançar suavemente,não queria e não ia virar,estava magoado,mas principalmente,não queria que o colega visse suas lágrimas.Sentiu o calor do moreno perto do seu corpo e fechou os olhos.

**_-Naruto...-_**Sasuke suspirou**_.-Me...-_**pôs a mão sobre o ombro direito do loiro,aproximando de tal forma que seu corpo colasse ao do colega**_.-Me desculpe.-_**E suavemente escorregou sua mão,que estava no ombro,e seu outro braço sobre o corpo de Naruto,abraçando-o suavemente.-**_Eu,sou um idiota.-_**E fechou os olhos,inalando a suave fragrância que exalava do corpo do loiro.

Naruto por um momento se conteve,acariciou os braços do colega e,sem motivos retirou-os de si.

**_-Eu-eu vou tomar um banho.-_**Ainda de cabeça baixa, dirigiu-se à porta do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si, logo em seguida.

**_-Naruto...-_**Sasuke assustou com o ato do colega,e gemeu irritado.-**_A noite será longa,disso eu tenho certeza.-_**e se jogou para trás afundando no suave tecido da cama.

**_Continua?Depende de vocês...xP_**

...

_Editar e Atualizar é cansativo mas,vale a pena...rsrs...Sim,a visita era a Kyuubi! (olhos brilhando)Gostaram do capitulo?Eu escrevi bem?Fiz o melhor q pude,e continuarei tentando nos próximos...Ah!Só isso hoje,desculpe U.U...Só posso dizer que qualquer dúvida em relação ao capítulo,é só perguntar e eu responderei com prazer,e tbm...Aceitarei sugestões para o próximo capitulo._

**_Curiosidades:_**

**_(1)História:_**

_Foi mais uma história que eu criei na hora,para que a narração não ficasse sem graça,assim que não sei se existe uma história assim...(rsrs)_

**_(2)Kyuubi com ciúmes:_**

_Espero não ter dado uma má impressão a vocês sobre a Kyuubi.Mas,acho que mesmo com o menor envolvimento,ninguém gosta de ver sua unica companhia ser roubada por outro.Deixa com vcs a decisão de acharem q a Kyuubi gosta do Naruto.E Tbm Tsunade,espero que tenha gostado da Kyuubi,tentei fazer ela do jeitinho q vc pediu..._

**_(3)Sasuke carinhoso?_**

_Ahn,bem,eu tentei ao máximo deixar-lo com um ar sério ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.Eu imaginei que ficaria muito estranha um Sasuke meloso,e tbm não seria legal um Sasuke frio numa situação dessa,ou seja,deixei meio a meio.Espero q tenham gostado...(suspira)_

**_(4)Naruto triste:_**

_A mesma coisa com o Naru,tentei deixa-lo meio a meio,mas acho q acabei dando emoção demais a ela.Perdoe-me se acharam q ele ficou muito...ahn...fora do original._

_**Reviews respondidas:**_

**RockFighterGirl **_Que bom q vc gostou dos Flashbacks,eu pensei q ficaria legal colocar o modo de pensar de cada um.Viu!Até a Sakura tem o seu lado Yaoi...hihihi!_

**Tsunade Uzumaki **_Oh,se ele gostou!E muito!rsrsr...Só não faço eles acima da médio,pq pegaria pesado,eles ainda estão na parte da aceitação (suspira) E,como vc pediu a Kiuuby,chegou!Não fiz ela tão "amorosa" ou "picante",hehe,mas,garanto q no próximo contarei a noite dos meninos e as perversões da nossa raposinha. (sorri pensativa)_

**LahKage **_5º Capítulo!_

**Srt. Maga **_Né,o Kakashi se preocupa! rsrs...Com certeza q sai,e coisas bem...er...rs._

**Camis **_Obrigado pela pertubação,rsrs,eu estou e vc?Né,cada um tem o seu jeitinho de pensar,e eu tbm acho q o do Sasuke foi melhor,pois sim um completo pervertido,se não fosse pelos outros,acho q ele não teria se segurado...rsrs...Se o 4º ficou maiorzinho,eu acredito q vc se assustou com esse,rsrs.Bjus!_

**Hirees **_Obrigada,fico feliz q tenha gostado!Verdade,ficaria um pouco estranho,ele mau está compreendendo a situação e já pensa besteira,não!Estou tentando deixar-lo grandes,o mais possivel,mas é q a inspiração não vem.(suspira)Eba!Embora ainda continue brigando,rsrs.Sim,sim,muito lerda!Ta aí o 5º!Bjus!_

_Reviews?Sugestões para o próximo capitulo?Aceitarei com prazer!_

_Bjus!_


	6. Gomenasai

**N/A:**_Er...Weeeeee...6º Capítulo!Cheio de novidades,ações,visitar...Ahhh...Chega,senão eu praticamente vou contar a história inteira!Peço desculpas a todos pela demora,eu realmente me estressei na fase de idéias indo e vindo,sem contar que eram ótimas...(suspira)Mas,claro,me esforçei para chegar perto e acho q consegui...(sorri)...Vamos a história..._

**Sasu:** Já estava na hora!

**Naru:** Avisos!Avisos!

**Disclaimer: **_Quando o Naruto for meu...Er...O Sasu vai voltar,Naru vai ser hokage,os dois vão casar...Naru vai ficar grávido!...Sim,eu acredito nisso ò.ó...! (baba)_

_**Lemon: **Ahn...Pessoal,por favor,não me mate...Eu coloquei...er...(extremamente vermelha)...Lemon...Mas,é bonitinho,nada pesado...(ri sem graça)...Então,se não quiserem ler,ele está no final,assim que é só pular está parte e esperar o próximo cap...xP..._

**Eu:** Agora,vamos a história!Boa leitura! -

**Gomenasai!-By Jessi-chan**

Temperatura: Quente.Ótimo.Esse fora o último pensamento do loiro, antes de apagar sua mente da realidade.Um banho era bom para relaxar.Levantou a cabeça deixando a água escorrer, e esfregou seu rosto formando leves marcas vermelhas.Suspirou.A lágrimas caíam insensatamente, se misturando com a água do chuveiro.Um bom disfarce.Não queria chorar, mas não podia segurar.Sabia que o fazendo, poderia se livrar de um enorme peso sobre suas costas.Angústia, constrangimento, culpa,confusão,insegurança,tudo fazendo com que sua cabeça girasse.

Apoiou suas mãos sobre a parede e deitou sua cabeça sobre essas,os soluços cada vez mais audíveis.Agradeceu mentalmente pelo barulho da água caindo,pelo menos,ninguém o ouviria...er...Chorar.

Após alguns minutos,desligou o chuveiro,enrolou uma toalha na cintura e com a outra enxugou os cabelos arrepiados,deixando-os mais bagunçados do que o normal.Se olhou no espelho,e viu uma pequena vermelhidão em seu rosto e nos seus olhos,sorriu,e suavemente acariciou o próprio rosto,como se pudesse tirar as marcas que expunham sua tristeza,e de olhos fechados tateou o parede a procura de um tecido,sem encontrar,abriu os olhos assustados e chegou a conclusão,esquecerá de pegar uma roupa limpa.Vasculhou o banheiro mais uma vez,na tentativa de ter deixado passar e,novamente,não as encontrou.

_"Merda..."-_bateu na cabeça constrangido.Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer com ele?Apertou a toalha na cintura,certificando-se de que não cairia,e abriu a porta,saindo em seguida.

Do lado de fora,observou o corredor escuro,iluminado apenas pela luz da lua,que se refletia na janela no final deste.Sakura e kakashi-sensei provavelmente já estavam dormindo.Virou-se para a porta do seu quarto e com a mão na maçaneta paralisou.

_"Mas,e o Sasuke?"-_pensou temeroso.

Respirando fundo,abriu a porta calmamente para não correr o risco de acordar o colega,e viu a luz apagada,novamente a luz da lua era sua única fonte de luz.

-xx-

Sasuke viu o loiro sair do quarto,jogou-se na cama pensativo e não tardou a perder a paciência.Esperou e espero,mas o "colega" não parecia querer sair do banho.Levantou a hipótese de ir buscá-lo,mas parou no meio do caminho,Naruto poderia não gostar e até mesmo pensar besteiras.Corou,como podia dizer isso se,ele mesmo estava pensado?Sentiu vontade de se estapear e novamente voltou para a cama,olhou para o relógio na cama e suspirou revirando os olhos.Maldita hora, em que deixou o loiro fugir.

_"Eu odeia minha vida,e ela me odeia."-_riu sarcástico.

Sasuke espero por mais algumas horas,sem alternativa,ajeitou a cama,apagou a luz e deitou,mas ouviu quando a porta abriu.

_"Doce ironia! É só eu deitar, que ele volta" -_se remexeu incomodado.

-xx-

Naruto observou o quarto se acostumando com a escuridão e escutou a cama balançar, Sasuke também estava dormindo.Menos mal,não estava afim de olhar para o moreno,não pelo menos,durante aquela noite.

**_-Sasuke...Me desculpe...-_**Entristeceu, de repente sentiu uma tontura e pôs a mão na cabeça, sua vista logo se tornou escura.

**_"Naruto?"_**

-xx-

Sasuke ainda com a cabeça no travesseiro, escutou quando sussurraram seu nome, e em seguida um pedido de desculpas,levantou-se procurando dono da voz e no meio da escuridão viu um vulto.

**_-Naruto?-_**sussurrou,e viu quando o vulto cambaleou.

De repente,este parou e automaticamente virou o rosto para si,os olhos vermelhos dentre a escuridão fizeram com que sentisse um arrepio nas espinhas,arrastou-se na cama para trás e viu quando o vulto pulou para cima de si.Num piscar de olhos,viu quando a "coisa" segurou-o pelos pulsos prensando-o na cama.

_-Você é um idiota!-_Sentiu novamente,as unhas afiadas circularem seu pescoço.

**_-Kyuubi?!-_**gemeu assustado.

_-Ora,você sabe o meu nome?Que honra!Vejo que o Naruto conversou com você sobre o assunto...-_riu sarcástica.

_**-O que você quer?-**_tentou-se soltar.

_-Sasuke...-_sussurrou o nome do moreno carinhosamente_.-Você sabe que isso não vai adiantar.-_novamente lambeu o rosto deste,descendo até o pescoço_.-O que eu quero?-_soltou o moreno,e ainda sentada sobre o abdômen deste,tocou o interruptor sobre a cama,ascendendo a luz.

Sasuke congelou.Naruto,pela terceira vez,aquela noite,estava com os olhos vermelhos,os dentes afiados e as tão "charmosas" marcas em seu rosto, grossas.

_-Olhe bem para mim...-_Sasuke viu quando o loiro abaixou-se colando suas testas,assustado,virou o rosto para o lado_.-Olhe para mim!-_segurou o rosto do moreno forçando-o a encará-la.Sasuke excitou, mas, olhou.

_-Depois de tudo o que te disse,você ainda tratou-o daquele jeito?Você é mesmo um idiota...-_revirou os olhos_.-Acho,que o Clã Uchiha,não é grande coisa.-_suspirou.

_**-Não se atreva a falar do meu clã,deste jeito.-**_cuspiu as palavras.

_-Agora mostra coragem?Assim que gosto,garra e força mas,...Por que não mostrou na frente do Naruto?-_fingiu que ia beijar o moreno e virou o rosto antes do contato.

_**-Eu...Eu não sei!-**_fechou os olhos,sua cabeça latejava.

_-Você sabe,sim.Agora me diga,por que o tratou daquele jeito?-_voltou a sorrir para o moreno.

_**-Por que...Por que ele é um...Um monstro!-**_Sasuke se assustou com as próprias palavras,e sentiu uma grande vontade de gritar,chamar a si mesmo de idiota,mas engoliu seco.

_-Não.Não diga isso...-_Suavemente tampou a boca do moreno_.-Não abra essa linda boquinha, enquanto não for dizer algo útil.-_com a mão livre, esfregou a têmpora.

Sasuke gemeu, por quanto tempo seria importunado por aquela "coisa"?

_-Escute!-_viu quando Sasuke voltou a encará-la_.-Sou eu!Ouviu bem?EU!Que você tem que temer!Não ele,não este garoto que sofre todos os dias a rejeição.Eu fui clara?-_viu quando o moreno balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo_.-Ótimo!O Naruto explicou, não foi?Pois bem, eu fui selada em seu corpo, eu, sou o demônio, não ele...-_parou para respirar.-_È péssimo olhar para a sua linda carinha,e saber que foi você que acabou de fazê-lo sofrer,a única pessoa que ele esperavam que o aceitasse,acabou por rejeitá-lo,como todos.-_cuspiu as palavras irritadas.Sasuke continuava a observá-la.

_-Mas...-_retirou a mão da boca de Sasuke.-_Como eu sou "boazinha" e o Naruto ainda sente algo por você e eu não consigo entender como,eu vou lhe dar mais uma chance.-_viu o moreno suspirar.-_Apenas uma chance!-_levantou o dedo indicador,e saiu de cima do moreno.

Sasuke apenas se levantou e mexeu no queixo como se quisesse colocá-lo no lugar.

_**-O Naruto,sentir algo por mim?-**_Sasuke viu o "garoto" sorrir.

_**-Sim,ele sente...Outro assunto,dele para você.-**_riu.

**_-...-_**Sasuke apenas ajeitou o cabelo.

_-Quer conselhos?Ajuda?-_A raposa se remexeu na cama.

_**-Conselhos?Que tipo de conselhos?-**_Sasuke coçou a cabeça.

_-O que fazer para que a "noite" de vocês seja maravilhosa!-_E gargalhou quando viu o moreno assumir uma tonalidade vermelha intenso.

**_-O que?Você está louca!-_**Berrou.

_-Acalme-se garoto!Pois bem,só não faça algo tão pervertido,senão...Eu vou saber, e se for fazer mesmo assim...Seja gentil!-_E com um piscar de olhos,deixou um Sasuke "pimentão" para trás.

-xx-

Naruto,sentiu a sensação de estar tendo Dejá vu,Sasuke como antes,estava em frente a si,e parecia estar com intensão de beijá-lo.Corou e se jogou para trás caindo da cama e fazendo com que o moreno risse,o loiro apenas esfregou o local dolorido.

Sasuke, que até o momento não conseguiu reparar o loiro,por causa do incidente com a Kyuubi,surto ao ver o colega só de toalha,molhado com os cabelos caídos na cara,sentado no chão numa posição constrangedora.O moreno viu o colega levantar, e observou-o andar até o armário e pegar uma roupa,sem querer,uma das peças caiu e Naruto se abaixou para pegá-las,sentiu-se alvo de mira e virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo.O loiro se assustou quando viu o "colega" tampando o nariz e um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelas mãos.

**_-Sasuke!Você está bem?!-_**Perguntou assustado.

_**-Sim,sim!Já vai passar.-**_virou o rosto e terminou se limpar o sangramento.

**_-Tem certeza?-_**se aproximou cautelosamente.

**_-Sim!-_**abanou as mãos,ainda de costas,para o Naruto.

**_-Eu,hein!-_**O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha, assustado.

Sasuke continuou a limpar o nariz compulsivamente,tinha sorte pelo loiro ser um tanto...ahn...Distraído,amaldiçoou-se mentalmente,por um desleixo próprio,deixou que o "colega" visse-o naquele estado.

**_-Sasuke!Você está,mesmo,se sentindo bem?-_**Naruto,que agora trajava apenas, a típica calça laranja,apoiou seu joelho na cama,logo em seguida,os braços.

**_-Estou!Com certeza.-_**Encarou o colega de lado,corado.

**_-Hum,não sei não.-_**Engatinhou-se mais para perto do moreno,ao perceber tal aproximação,levantou-se repentinamente e,corado,suspirou.

**_-Bo-Boa Noite!-_**E sem mais,puxou a coberta com brutalidade,deitou,se cobriu,e esticando o braço por cima da cabeça,apagou a luz.Sasuke apenas fitou-o perplexo,suspirando,fez o mesmo.

Alguns minutos se passaram,mas para Sasuke isto parecia uma eternidade.Aquele silencio estava "corroendo-o" por dentro,quando iriam tomar alguma atitude,preferivelmente,queria que a primeira ação fosse do loiro mas,se continuasse assim não sairiam disso nunca.O moreno agüentou mais alguns segundos e,sem alternativa resolveu falar.

**_-Naruto...-_**Esperou a resposta, que não venho**_.-Me...Desculpe...Eu agi como um idiota,não sei onde estava com a cabeça para dizer aquilo...-_**O moreno olhou para o lado tentando encontrar sua silhueta.Houve mais alguns minutos de silêncio,e Sasuke começou a se acostumar com a escuridão,podendo então,ver as costas de seu colega.Suspirou,e quando ia falar novamente foi interrompido.

**_-Sasuke...Não se preocupe,já estou acostumado com isso...È natural as pessoas pensem isso de mim...-_**O loiro sussurrava calmamente**_.-Não perca seu tempo...Já aconteceu,e eu vou esquecer...Não se preocupe,não vou voltar a importuná-lo...-_**E fez silencio.

**_-Naruto...-_**Sussurrou**_.-Não diga bobagens!-_**Irritado,fechou os olhos com força e, com sua mão,começou procurar a do colega por debaixo da coberta,quando a encontrou,segurou firmemente.Estava gelada,sentiu quando o loiro tentou se desvencilhar do contato,mas apertou o toque.

Naruto gemeu e tentou se soltar,Sasuke apenas puxou-o para si fazendo com que ficasse frente à frente,suavemente com a mão livre acariciou o rosto do loiro,desceu até o peito nu e o empurrou novamente,deixando-o de barriga para cima,o colega se assustou e viu quando o moreno sentou por cima de si.

**_-Sasuke...O que está...-_**Automaticamente segurou a cintura do moreno,tentando retirá-lo de cima.

**_-Shhh...Não faça barulho...-_**Falou baixinho no ouvido do loiro,fazendo esse ficar arrepiado,calmamente,beijou-lhe o rosto e seguiu até boca.Naruto surpreendeu-se com o contato mas,correspondeu..Sasuke introduziu sua língua na boca do loiro,que suspirou com o toque,e tentando seguir o ritmo passou a acariciar as costas do moreno.Beijavam-se carinhosamente.Sasuke,aproveitando o momento,contornou o corpo do colega,parando com a mão em cima do ventre,acariciando-o em seguida.O loiro gemia a cada toque,ora sussurrando o nome do moreno.De repente,a razão atingiu-o em cheio,relutante,tentou afastar o Sasuke de si.

-**_Não...Não faça isso...-_**Virou o rosto corado,não sabia ao certo o que queria,mas tinha certeza de que,ainda estava magoado com o que havia passado.

**_-Naruto...-_**O moreno suspirou decepcionado.**_-Eu já pedi desculpas..._**

**_-Eu sei mas..._**

**_-Se está pensando que eu vou me arrepender,está errado.A única coisa de que vou me arrepender,profundamente,é deixar essa noite passar sem tocá-lo...-_**acariciou o rosto do loiro mais uma vez**_.-Mas,eu entendo...Se você não quer,não sou eu que vou forçá-lo.Afinal,você é importante para mim...-_**Já estava se levantando quando sentiu o colega segurar o seu braço e se pronunciar.

**_-Está mentindo...-_**Naruto fechou os olhos,tristes.-**_Eu não consigo compreendê-lo...Um dia me despreza,outro dia...Está aos...-_**corou- **_Beijos e abraços comigo...Eu não sei o que fazer...-_**suspirou.

**_-Naruto...Isso tudo...-_**sorriu,pensativo**_-È por que ...Eu amo você...-_**Constrangido, virou o rosto para o lado.Naruto abriu os olhos perplexos.Quantas surpresas teria aquele dia?

**_-Sasuke...?-_**Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face do loiro.Sasuke havia se declarado?Uma felicidade intensa preencheu-o por dentro,afinal,então era correspondido.Segurou os braços do moreno e puxou-o beijando-lhe o lábio,e soltando,disse **_-Eu também...Dobe..._**-riu.

Sasuke,de início mostrou-se surpreso, mas,com um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios,observou o corpo do colega por alguns segundos, fazendo com que este ficando corado,em seguida,deitou sobre o corpo do loiro,sentindo sua respiração subir e descer, agora, descompassada.Colou a testa ao do loiro, e roçou os lábios nos dele suavemente, afastando-se em seguida antes que o loiro o puxasse para outro beijo.Um sorriso de lado brincou nos lábios do moreno,deu um selinho,deu outro,e depois foi descendo,beijou o pescoço dando leves mordidas e chupadas,passou para o peito repetindo o ato,depois a barriga,no qual fez o loiro contrair o corpo e soltar uma leve risada.Havia descoberto um ponto do colega.Um de vários...

Com as mãos livres, Sasuke escorregou as calças junto com a peça intima do loiro,movimento que fez Naruto corar e virar o rosto para o lado,ainda sorrindo,trouxe o rosto do colega para perto de si,fazendo com que os olhares se encontrassem.Colaram os lábios uns aos outros,novamente.Sasuke,agora sentado,abriu calmamente as pernas do colega e,sem esperar introduziu um dedo,no qual fez Naruto recuar assustado,gemendo de dor.

**_-Shhh...Calma...-_**Sasuke viu quando o loiro fechou os olhos pesadamente**_.-Já vai passar...-_**retirou as franjas que tampavam os olhos deste.Naruto diante do contato abriu-os com esforço,ainda sentindo uma sensação incomoda perpassar por seu corpo,suspirou.

**_-Sasu...Ah...-_**Sasuke introduziu um segundo dedo.Não queria machucá-lo, mas sabia que se demorasse ia ser pior.Naruto novamente fechou os olhos,soltando um pesado suspiro,e cravou as unhas no lençol.Sasuke começou a movimentar dos dedos,lentamente,observando atentamente cada movimento do loiro,até que parou,Naruto estranhou abrindo os olhos.

Sasuke não disse nada,apenas levantou-se,e retirou as peças que faltavam,sentando em seguida na cama.Naruto engoliu seco, sentindo suas pernas serem puxadas e posicionadas.

**_-Você está pronto?-_**Encarou profundamente aqueles olhos azuis,queria ter a certeza de que não mentiria,e assim,viu quando o loiro afirmou com a cabeça prontamente.Sem esperar,penetrou o loiro,que segurou seu ombro fortemente.-**_Me desculpe...Eu te machuquei?-_**Proferiu preocupado.

**_-Não se preocupe...Eu estou bem...-_**Naruto sorriu francamente, era o melhor que podia fazer no momento.A verdade,é que não queria demonstrar que estava doendo,e Sasuke,paciente,percebeu.

**_-Agüente um pouco...Vai doer um pouco, mas,...Eu prometo que vai passar...-_**Acariciou suavemente o rosto do loiro,no qual,sorriu.Sasuke sorriu de volta,e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso,que foi correspondido intensamente,logo,aproveitando a distração do loiro,introduziu até o final,o que fez com que Naruto gemesse de dor entre seus lábios**_.-Ei...Olhe para mim...-_**sussurrou calmamente.O loiro abriu seus olhos e passou a fitar os do moreno,eram belos,nunca havia se dado conta, até aquele momento,de que mesmo frios,expressavam vários sentimentos.

Para Naruto,naturalmente,não foi uma das melhores sensações que tinha sentido,mas confiava no moreno,e percebeu que ele não havia mentido,quando sentiu a dor sumir,tornar-se algo diferente e passar para algo...Intenso...Delicioso...Fechou os olhos,sentindo,o prazer tomar conta do seu corpo,sem conseguir se controlar,soltou suspiros,até mesmo gemidos baixinhos.Sasuke continuava a encará-lo fixamente,sentiu-se deliciado quando ouviu o loiro gemer e abrir os olhos para fitá-lo.Aquele olhos,aquele sorriso,aquele garoto,era só dele,sorriu e voltou a beija-lo,soltando leves gemidos também.Naruto correspondeu,acariciando e até mesmo "arranhando" as costas do moreno com suas pequenas unhas.Sentia-se extremamente feliz,aquele sorriso,aqueles sons,eram somente para ele.Poderia até chorar,mas não queria que Sasuke visse.

Estavam se amando,montando uma prazerosa e até mesmo perigosa música,para eles,tudo estavam diferentes,viam estrelas e cores diferentes.Mas, nada importava, só aquela sensação, de pelo menos por algumas horas,se tornarem uma única pessoa.

**_-Sasuke...-_**gemeu**_.-Eu também te amo...Muito...-_**Um fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do loiro.Sasuke beijou a lágrima e passou aos lábios do loiro,beijaram-se mais uma vez,até que o moreno,exausto, deitou-se sobre o colega e por fim,adormeceram.

Continua?Se vocês não me matarem pelo final...!

**N/A:**_Eiii...(foge das pedras) Por favor...Foi meu 1º Lemon...Eu realmente tentei...Assim que por favor,me deêm outra chance...(olhinho pidão)...Espero que tenham gostado do cap,como disse,foi o primeiro,assim que não soube muito bem como interagir com a cena e até mesmo narra-la...E,para os outros detalhes,espero não ter-los deixado fora de personalidade,ou se tiver algum erro,agraceço o aviso..._

_Mas,quanto as novas!Quem foi no Anime Friends?!Eu fui,eu fui!Mas não pense q por causa disso esqueci da história...rsrs...È q eu tive q montar os cosplays,comprar os ingressos antecipados...(Q não valeu por causa da fila,no dia,rsrs...)...Ensaiar e entre outras coisas...Além de que as idéias não vinham...(brava)...Então,se vcs foram,me avise por review,dizendo o dia,o horário e como foram vestidos...De repente,quem sabe a gente não se viu lá...xPPP_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**lari-thekiller:**

_Estamos aqui...Com o 6° Cap!Espero q vc tenha gostado..._

**Tsunade Uzumaki:**

_Sempre quis ver o Sasuke pulando de susto...Pelo menos realizei meu desejo...Em outros meios...hauahau..._

_Uau!O.o...Vc sabe bastante coisa sobre a Kyuubi...rsrs...Sim,é verdade...Ela é um exemplo de personagem diferente!E naturalmente que sim,acho q o Naru-chan não vai querer perder o namorado né...hauahau...E de nd ...Novamente dedico este cap a você...Pela Kiuuby...Ah,a Kiuu agradeceu por vc gostar dela..E...Se gostou do cap anterior,provavelmente neste...então...Bjinhos!_

**Tia-Cle:**

_Hehe...Agora postei o 6º ...-...!Td bem,eu entendo,é chato ficar sem tempo...Ufa...Obrigada,é realmente estavam pequenos...(vergonha)...Faltava imaginação...(suspira)...Wee...Vc gostou de Kyuu...xPP...Então deve ter gostado deste cap,tbm! ...è,ele está triste com todos...(triste pelo Naru)...Hauhauaha...Eu sei,a Sakura é má as vezes...(vê se não tem ninguém por perto)...Nhai,eu fiz oq vc pediu...Q vergonha...Ui...Obrigada pela review e por me colocar nos favoritos...hauhaua...Bjinhos!_

**RockFighterGirl:**

_Rsrs...Fico feliz q tenha gostado! ...È verdade,as vezes quando uma pessoa segura a mágoa por muito tempo,quando solta,chega a ser exagerado...Mas,eu fiquei na expectativa mesmo...Mas,todo gostaram e isso me deixa feliz...Obrigada..._

**uchiha ju:**

_Sério?hauhauah...Que bom,fico feliz por você...E teve mesmo! (vermelha)...Obrigada!_

**Camis:**

_(Medo)Viu...Eu,continuei...(ri sem graça)...Jura?È,a Kiuuby realmente pegou o Sasuke de jeito...xP...Se aquele ficou maior,e este? O.o...Er...Acho q eu segui todas as suas dicas...hauahau...Dedicatória a você...xPPP...Bjinhos!_

**Hirees:**

_Eu sei,é duro arranjar tempo...(suspira)...Estão mesmo,parece q a imaginação está vindo agora...rsrs...Bem,eu tentei neste cap,mas acho q não deu certo...Então,prometo q se der vou tentar fazer uma fic KyuNaru...xPP...Ai,q bom né...Eu realmente fiquei com medo de ter-los deixado estranhos na situação...Bjinhos!_

**Amanda O F:**

_Wee...Mais um capitulo...Espero q tenha gostado deste tbm...Obrigada pela review!_

**Hina-Saa:**

_Prontinho!Atualizei!...è,ela no fundo,beem no fundo gosta dele...xPP...E se vc ama o Sasuke carinhoso(assim como eu)Deve ter amado esse cap...-..._

**Fim das Reviews!**

_Er...Gostaram? (anda para trás)_

_Eu realmente tentei...(suspira,e anda mais dois passos)_

_Pense bem,se vcs me matarem não posso continuar a fic...(Coloca a mão na cabeça,rindo sem graça)_

_Então né...Eu vou indo...(sai correndo)_

_Não esqueçam as reviews...!(berra)_

_Bye!(Some entre as pessoas)_


	7. Eu acredito!

**N/A: **Não vou enrolar...Estou aqui,entregando o ultimo capitulo da fic.E também peço as mais sinceras desculpas.

Todos sabem que Naruto não me pertence.

Essa fic possui o conteúdo Yaoi,ou seja, manxman.

Demais explicações estarão ao término da história.

Dedico essa fic a Camis,Tsunade,Hirees ,Tia Cle e a todas as pessoas que eu pude fazer amizade aqui ^^

Agora chega de papo e vamos ler xD

_Boa leitura! ^^_

--xx--

Logo cedo, pequenos filetes de sol adentraram no quarto fugindo teimosamente da cortina,e direcionaram-se ao rosto de um belo jovem loiro no qual enrugou a testa incomodado.

**_-Bom dia raio-de-sol...-_**escutou uma voz pronunciar-se suavemente.

Ciente de que ainda estava sonhando, sorriu, e virou para o lado,de onde,pensava,a voz havia querer, esticou o braço esquerdo para o lado acertando algo em cheio,que grunhiu de , o loiro levantou encarando a tal "coisa" e admirou-se perplexo,ao seu lado,Sasuke massageava o nariz com uma expressão de dor.

**_-Sasuke!Desculpe!-_**sentou na cama,mais que rápido.

**_-Não tem problema...-_**fechou os olhos.-**_Só me admiro que,tentando ser gentil,eu acabei apanhando_**.-suspirou.

-**_Hehe!-_**Naruto riu sem graça,mas ao perceber,sorriu malicioso-**_Humm,desde quando o Sr. Sasuke Uchiha é tão romântico...-_**tombou a cabeça para o lado,observando o moreno.

-**_Eu penso, que era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, depois de ontem.-_**rindo, também, sorriu malicioso fazendo o loiro corar.-**_Mas, por que?Você não gostou?_**

-**_Não!Quer dizer, sim!Eu gostei!Mas, é estranho ver você assim.-_**sorriu.

-**_Devo aceitar isso como um elogio, ou um insulto?-_**O moreno deu um pequeno,porém sincero sorriso.

-**_Leve como quiser, quis dizer que é estranho por nunca ver você agindo assim..._**

.**_Mas, o que você achou?-_**Sasuke ajeitou o lençol que por pouco já começava a mostrar suas...er...Partes íntimas.

-**_Eu?-_**Naruto coçou o queixo.-**_AMEI!-_**Em seguida, pulou em cima de Sasuke beijando-o suavemente nos lábios.

**_-Rapazes!-_**um suave bater na porta foi ouvido**_.-Vocês estão bem?-_**Era Sakura do lado de fora.

-**_Sakura-chan!-_**Naruto berrou,tentando parecer mais normal o possível.-**_Estamos bem,e você?_**

-**_Bem disposta.-_**sorriu,mesmo sabendo que eles não poderiam ver.-**_E,o Sasuke?Eu não ouvi a voz dele!Sasuke-kun,você está bem?!-_**aumentou o tom de voz, mostrando sua alegria.

**_-Sim,eu estou bem,Sakura.-_**suspirou baixinho.- **_Muito bem por sinal...–_**sussurrou, vendo o loiro erguer a sobrancelha repreendendo-o por deixá-lo constrangido.

**_-Meninos, eu poderia entrar?-_**A garota mexeu na maçaneta assustando, o casal de "pombinhos" que automaticamente se esconderam embaixo da coberta.

-**_Sakura-chan!Não quero parecer mal-educado, mas, no momento não estamos com roupas para recebe-lá.-_**Corou, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota corava do outro lado da porta.

-**_Seu idiota!Não desse jeito!-_**Sasuke sussurrou.-**_O que ele quis dizer Sakura,é que estamos de pijama,se você me entende..._**

-**_Ahh!...-_**A garota neste exato momento poderia ser confundida com um tomate, ou pimentão vermelho se preferirem, a tonalidade vermelha atingiu-a da cabeça aos pés_.-"Sasuke-kun,com poucas roupas?!Kya!"-_Sua outra personalidade liberou-se.-**_Er...Então, o café está pronto, Kakashi mandou avisá-los...-_**Sentiu uma gota escorrer na sua cabeça_.-"Oh,droga!Eu queria vê-lo..."-_suspirou,antes de sair andando.

Dentro do quarto,os meninos escutarão passos se afastando e com isso suspiraram aliviados.

-**_Hehe!Essa foi por pouco!-_**Naruto mostrou a língua, por brincadeira.

-**_Concordo.-_**Sasuke ajeitou os cabelos que lhe caiam sobre o rosto.-**_Agora,vamos pelo menos,colocar alguma roupa.-_**Insinuou,olhando o corpo do garoto_.-"Antes que eu não consiga me controlar,e pule em cima dele de novo..."_-Preferiu manter isso nos pensamentos,mas um sorriso pervertido surgiu em seus lábios,assustando o loiro.

-**_Sasuke,vai tomar banho gelado,vai...-_**O loiro levantou da cama.

-**_Por que?Isso só me faria ficar com frio,e logo,eu iria procurar uma fonte de calor.-_**Encarou o loiro pelo canto dos olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente.

**_-Vai,vai!-_**Naruto fingiu não ouvir, e o empurrou para dentro do banheiro.

**_-Agora não vai dar tempo.-_**Sasuke virou-se para o loiro.-**_Se demorarmos, Kakashi vai subir para nos chamar.E de burro ele não tem nada._**

-**_O.K-_**Naruto fez bico e começou a colocar a sua peça íntima.

**_-Você queria, não é?!-_**Sasuke deu um sorriso brincalhão.-**_Não se preocupe, quando essa missão acabar...-_**Se aproximou do loiro, sussurrando em seu ouvido.-**_Vamos direto para a minha casa tomar um .Se é que você me entende...-_**E deu uma leve mordida na orelha do loiro.

-**_Cale a boca e, comece a se vestir.-_**Naruto emburrou, constrangido.

Alguns minutos depois, os garotos já estavam vestidos o quarto e desceram até a cozinha.

**_-Vocês demoraram.-_**Kakashi já estava sentado,e ao seu lado Sakura mexia no Hashi's, impaciente.

**_-Que cena incomum.-_**Comentou a garota.

**_-Naruto deixou a roupa dele esparramada pelo quarto e,eu avisei que não ia deixar ele sair enquanto não arrumasse.-_**Sasuke cruzou os braços,sorrindo cínico.

-**_Ei!-_**O loiro fez bico.

**_-Vamos meninos, estou com fome.-_**Sakura bateu o hashi na mesa, quebrando-o.

**_-Hai!-_**Naruto,assustado,sentou ao lado de Kakashi,enquanto Sasuke sentou ao lado de Sakura.

O café transcorreu normalmente,tirando apenas algumas carecas feias,vindo do loiro por ver Sakura agarrar Sasuke constantemente, tentando dar comida na sua ?Esse apenas lia o seu livrinho,tentando ignorar as cenas a sua frente.

-xx-

No final da dispensou seu alunos dando a missão como e Sasuke caminhavam mais à frente,hora discutindo,hora "brincando".Uma brincadeira só deles.E embora não risse,Sasuke possuía um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto Sakura e Kakashi vinham mais atrás.

**_-Finalmente!Eles estão se dando bem...-_**A garota de cabelos rosa,suspirou.

**_-É por que passaram a compreender os sentimentos um do a ser uma única pessoa._**

**_-Hein?-_**Sakura encarou Kakashi assustada.

-**_Hehe...Você ainda é uma criança.-_**Voltou a ler o livro.

-**_Kakashi,você está lendo demais...Acho melhor dar um tempinho nas suas leituras.-_**Encarou o sensei.

-**_Não preciso._**

-**_Precisa._**

-**_Não preciso._**

E assim,todos foram para suas respectivas Naruto,que foi arrastado por seu mais novo namorado para tomaram um "banho".

-xx-

**"You're beautiful, it's true."**

_Sabe, há dias em que você se pergunta."Onde eu errei?",ou "O que foi que eu fiz?"Só para entender...Por que aquela pessoa te deixou.E acreditando, que isso aconteceu por sua culpa._

**"I saw your face in a crowded place."**

_È isso o que eu faç após -me todas as noites deitado em minha cama,encarando o teto,o que foi que deu á o meu jeito,estilo?Seria por que eu sempre causava confusões e atrapalhava?_

**"'And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you."**

_E só aí eu percebo,não era isso,por que se fosse ele jamais teria dito aquilo._

"Você se tornou meu melhor amigo"

**"Yes, she caught my eye,**

**As we walked on by."**

_Foi tantos encontros e e aquele dia na ponte,eu jurei que me tornaria forte,pois não queria correr o risco de perder alguém.Não queria perdê-lo._

**"And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

**But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end"**

_E era você,que sempre me ,eu não desistia,treinava e treinava todos os dias,só para provar que eu era capaz,só para fazê-lo me reconhecer mas,também para protegê até engraçado e eu nunca admitiria é por que,você poderia me achar estranho.E isso,eu não queria._

_Até aquele confessamos,e então,eu me entreguei a você.Sim,era ,o que importava?Eu estava ao lado de quem amava e era menos uma vez na vida,me olhavam com carinho e não com por isso,que mesmo assustado (Detesto admitir isso,Dattebayo! .) eu deixei acontecer,pois confiava em você.Eu aproveitei o momento,e o guardei aquela recordação para sempre,dentro de mim._

**"But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be with you."**

_E,embora isso tenha não me que, assim como ê também nunca esquecerá desse dia._

_Todos dizem para encarar a verdade, esquecer e seguir os meus , do que adianta concretizá-los sem você ao meu lado?Eu sei que não dizem por mal,só estão preocupados comigo,afinal,depois que você se foi,embora que continuasse sorrindo,eu já não era o mesmo de antes._

_Às vezes, chego a acreditar como todos, que eu nunca poderei ficar com você, mas, é aquilo que eu disse._

"Como alguém que não consegue salvar o próprio amigo,pode se tornar um Hokage?"

_E vejo que não há motivos.Há apenas ,erra é humano.E o meu único erro foi,não ser forte o bastante para te trazer de volta.E assim,volto a é o meu caminho ninja._

**_-Sasuke,eu vou te trazer de o que custar._**

**--tHe EnD--**

Olá,pessoal.(vestida com armadura)Gostaria de pedir minhas mais sinceras ,a história não terminou da forma como vocês queriam,-pelo menos é o que eu penso-pois estavam tão bonitinha e "poft" eu entrego a vocês esse....Ai,sem comentá dizer,não estou comentando que está horrível e tal,eu até gostei mas,depois de fazê-los esperarem tanto tempo,o mínimo que eu podia fazer era entregar uma coisinha melhor,não é?Só que tantas vezes que sentei na frente do computador para escrever,as minhas idéias eram as piores,sempre "quebrando" a qualidade da ,seria estranho começar a história com um rumo e no final a levar para um "beco sem saída".Espero não ter feito isso (distraída).Queria ter tido outras idéias, mas tudo sumiu de uma tal forma que eu até perdi o ânimo de escrevê,não pense que eu simplesmente ia jogar no lixo e como vocês, além de "ficwitrer" também sou uma "leitora" e se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto,é começar a ler uma fic e ver que a escritora não vai favor,não estou "fofocando" de ninguém aqui,só estou dizendo o que acho errado,e penso,que vocês também não isso, prometi a mim mesma que montaria um "bom" final e entregaria a vocês.E aqui está! ^^

Agora,explicando o motivo da minha ausência partes foram citadas acima como,falta de idéias mas,também como todos sabem final de ano a escola resolve jogar o "mundo" nas costas dos seus alunos e,na minha escola não foi diferente.

Naturalmente, começamos a ter trabalhos um atrás do outros, Geografia principalmente, que mandava fazer pesquisas de rochas, vulcões, bacias hidrográficas além de desenhar mapas. (Desmaia).Matemática? Provas e mais provas, além de alguns "trabalhinhos" com mais de 100 contas...Inglês Onde eu tive que montar uma história,traduzi-la para o inglês,entre cômico ouvir da minha amiga "Como você está em sã consciência? Eu já teria enlouquecido", realmente, nem eu sei explicar.

Houve outros casos como, crises , nem sempre somos correspondidos , chorei, e por isso não escrevi, senão os capítulos sairiam muito dramáticos.

Er...Gomenasai (se curva) Vocês devem estar pensando que sou uma louca, dizendo sobre a minha vida e tal.Só penso que eu deveria ao menos explicar o por que da minha ausência.

Terminando esse agradecer a todos que acompanharam minha fic até aqui, e quero parabenizar o ser que leu isso.(xD) Sei que a terminei muito rá, estava querendo começar outras melhores.Não que essa não seja boa, mas, eu nem pretendia continuá-la.Só fiz, por que algumas pessoas pediram.

Então,prometo,que quando puder,irei postar uma fic melhor para você grande beijo.E até a próxima.

**Review do cap anterior:**

**Hirees :** E ele foi gentil!Rsrs...Ui que vergonha! . Imagina eu,que estava escrevendo,morria de rir,e tinha medo de minha mãe ,errei,era para ser "Teme"...Hehe,pequenos erros técnicos.

Obrigada e,agradeço a você por ter lido minha fic. ^^

Er...Sobre os Pm's em relação ao lemon,eu aprendi minha lição...xDD

Né,não? Até que ficou fofinho,ela agindo como mãe \o/

Aqui está o sétimo e último cap. Bjokas e até mais.

**Schetine's-Lyra :** Que bom que você gostou...xD

Pai,mãe..."Sai de perto do meu filho" ausuasha

Er...Quando eu tiver coragem eu faço,é que sou timída...ui....

OmG,vc me deixou com medo

Está ai o sétimo que tenha .

**Koorime Hyuuga :** Eu já respondi sua review?

De qualquer ç não desmaiaria,já teria ido para cima xD

Bjus.

**Camis:** Er...Sumi de novo né? xD /Gomenasai U.U

Ah,que pena . Então nos vemos ano que vem...Minha nossa,tah chegando! O.O

Obrigada,e obrigada tbm por ter lido minha fic. Ui,pensando bem,até q já passou a vergonha do lemon xD

Sétimo capitulo no ar! Bjokas!

**Tia Cle:** Hehe!Que bom que você gostou!

Oh se dá.Eu parecia um pimentão na frente do computador xD Tente algum dia,eu com certeza vou ler...(*perva*) aushauhs

Prontinho!Sétimo e do jeitinho que você queria \o/ !...Bjokas!

**Tsunade Uzumaki :** Primeiramente - \o/

Tsunade-sama suas reviews realmente me assustam.

Realmente,o seu caso era dos piores! O.O Eu te entendo,detesto viajar para algum lugar que não tem internet ¬¬ E quando ia para o Guarujá o cara me cobrava 3,00 uma hora lá...Que P*** Ops...Gomenasai U.U...Mas,eu podia mexer e agora nem lan House tem lá...

Sim,concordo com você.Adoro tomar banhos,por ser uma boa fonte de relaxamento.E quem nunca chorou,não é mesmo?Com a água escorrendo por seu rosto e o barulho do chuveiro,fácil,fácil.

Kakashi poderia estar lendo,ou observando eles ...Ele é tarado. -apanha.

Sobre a .Chorei de rir. xDD

Sim.O Sasuke se estressa fácil,tem maracujina aí? -Procura alguém no set de filmagens xD

Sobre a sua "história"...UAhsuahsuah! Original!Adorei xDD....Melhores partes: "Sabia q so existe 2% de agua doce no mundo ? E vc está gastando a maioria num banho." e "Pq o Kakashi-sensei pego os meus cd's do Nx-zero ?"

Calma!O.O Fico feliz em deixar a Kyuubi do jeitinho que vc adora ^^ Deixou,mas só por que o Naruto sente algo por ele \o/ E claro,ela é experiente,precisa ensinar as pessoas ushaushas.

-Esperando você acordar- Eu tbm quero ver.-baba- Sim,ele pediu desculpas...^^ -Assustada- Não fui eu.-vendo você cair.-Mas,é a acha que tudo aquilo é por culpa dele U.U...E pela mão...-pensativa- Estava suando frio xD

Ops!Pequenos erros técnicos lol

Fico extramamente feliz por ter gostado da fic e acompanhado até aqui.E a Kyuubi avisou que você tbm cativou o coração dela lol...

Er...Minha resposta tbm ficou grande O.O... 7º no ar! Bjokas! ^^

**danyela49:** Prontinho! ^^

E obrigada por ter lido minha fic.

Bjokas e até a próxima ^^

-xx-

Se por acaso deixei passar a review de alguém,peço desculpas.E agradeço a todos que leram minha fic até aqui.

é a próxima.

aMo vocês xD


End file.
